


Profiles

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, GAY ASS SEKAI, Happy Ending, Implied Smut, M/M, but it ends really happy, describes crime scenes, lots and lots and lots of angst, not major characters, so there's character death, the only characters i listed are the ones that talk the most throughout the whole fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Oh Sehun is a criminal profiler for the FBI who picked up a serial killer case in NYC all surrounding Kim Jongin.





	Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> SO I'm going to start with a couple of notes here:
> 
> 1) I did research on this fic to the best of my abilities. My research was mainly done through criminal minds and online law websites. SO if somethings are off, don't grill me on it, I tried my best and for a week nonstop I've been at this fic so.. let's appreciate that I haven't died doing this.
> 
> 2) ALSO DON'T GRILL ME FOR THE IMPLIED SMUT, i hate writing smut i get tired of writing smut so i apologize if ur smutty dreams are broken.
> 
> 3) I REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS FIC. I worked so hard on this and I missed my usual update time to post this fic, so I really hope you all like it!!

New York was always grimy, filthy in Sehun’s eyes as he padded into the police station with his team of FBI members. It was a typical Manhattan day, grey with wet streets, busy as can be while people call out a taxi or rushing themselves down the street to go from one busy place to another. People saw it as the concrete jungle, the city that never sleeps, but for Sehun this was just another day at work, solving a serial killer case in New York. He followed behind the lead FBI agent on the case, Chanyeol, a taller man in a suit who held a copy of the case files in his hand as people moved out of the way for the FBI crew to walk in. He has his own copy of the case files in hand, crime scene photos, information on the now four dead victims, all done in the same organized precise way.

“Chief Kim?” Chanyeol’s deep voice called out now to a shorter man with sharp cheekbones, sculpted jaw, and feline like eyes. He was more petite, but he called to the name and approached Chanyeol with a smile. “Agent Park, thanks for coming. Who’s in your team?” The man asked, he was used to these types of introductions, so Sehun waited patiently for his turn. “Agent Kang Seulgi, Johnny Seo, Lee Jinki, and our behavioral analyst or criminal profiler, Oh Sehun.” They all greeted one another briefly, Chief Kim stepping aside now to introduce his own team. “Deputy Kim Minseok, detective Bae Joohyun, Park Sooyoung, Mark Lee, and Kim Doyoung. All the Kim’s including myself get called first name so please, call me Jongdae. Let’s get to the board room so we can review the case and interview our only suspect.”

Sehun’s eyebrows raised at the information of there only being one suspect, but he quickly let that go considering they hadn’t gotten anywhere in the case, judging the files he read off, just four dead victims. He walked in silence to the board room, taking a seat with his team and immediately opened the files, glancing down at the victims who were all sliced in the carotid artery, then exactly stabbed 15 times into the cavity of the heart. The victims all had a bloody love poem on regular notebook paper, pinned into their clothes, as if the killer had someone in mind as he killed someone. “The four victims are Lee Taemin, Krystal Jung, Lee Taeyong, and Choi Minho. All the victims have one thing in common and it’s our suspect. I don’t really think he is our suspect since he’s had alibis for all the killings,” Sehun looked up from his files now. “Then why peg it on him?” Sehun asked, interrupting Jongdae who didn’t seem to mind. “He’s the only connection all four victims have, they were all friends with him.”

Chanyeol flipped through the files, noticing the same name on each of them. “Kim Jongin?” Minseok nodded now, pulling out the files with the interviews, passing them directly to Sehun. “He was very shaken up, crying, we didn’t tell him he was considered a suspect since like Jongdae said, he has alibis, we just held him so you could get a profile on him. Maybe find out more about the killer.” Sehun barely listened, he knew that was their goal anyway. It’d just be going in circles, repeating the same logic his brain already concluded on. He read over the responses Jongin had given, clear signs of sadness, remorse, fear, there was no way that this could be the killer, even if they hadn’t checked for alibis, this isn’t someone who would show so much emotion for people he knew being dead.

“I’ll speak to Jongin, I’ll come back with some working on the killer profile,” Sehun stood up now, fingers running over the suit in an attempt to straighten it out. “Sure about that?” Chanyeol asked, Sehun knew it was because he was intimidating but that was all on appearance. His high cheekbones, thick eyebrows, thin lips, and constant resting stoic facial expression gave him an intimidating aura. “Who else is going to profile?” Sehun retorted, walking out of the room now to go over to the office Jongin was sitting in.

The man was tan, broad and toned in appearance, muscular as well. Sehun knew what would be a good build for the body but it wasn’t mandatory. Especially since the killer could easily be using different modes of transport for this, didn’t have to be carrying. So, Sehun already decided that it would have to be someone close to Jongin, and someone young, in or around Jongin’s age. “Jongin?” He asked now, watching the male jump, but Sehun smiled sympathetically as he took a seat across from the other male. “I’m Oh Sehun, criminal profiler with the FBI. I just want to talk to you about your friends and your life, no one’s suspecting you of anything,” he noticed that Jongin was so scared and upset, relieving the other that no one thought he was a murderer was a great start.

“O-okay, um, what would you like to know?” Sehun smiled now, noticing Jongin’s palms relax against the seat, breathing still shaky but not as heavy as before. Sehun opened his files, making sure to not reveal the contents within for the sake of Jongin not having to see any pictures. “How old are you, Jongin?” Jongin rubbed his nose, holding his hands, “26.” Sehun jot that down, deciding the age range would be 25-35, no more no less. “Tell me about... Lee Taemin,” his voice softer now. He noticed the way Jongin’s eyes immediately watered, prompting him to sit up and hand Jongin the box of tissues sitting on Jongdae’s desk. “Taemin’s my best friend. He’s my best friend. We were really close, did everything together,” Sehun felt sadness at the small tone in Jongin’s voice. “And Krystal?” Jongin wiped at his eyes, sniffling a little bit as he stared down at his fingers. “She had been my best friend since our days at NYU, one of the greatest friends I ever had, took dance with me and we were friends ever since then, she’s my best friend too.” He stated, watching Jongin rub at his eyes. Sehun looked at the names, breathing out softly. “Taeyong your best friend too?” Jongin nodded, sniffling with a sigh of defeat. “Minho as well, we were all friends.”

Sehun made a note that they were all best friends with Jongin, Jongin was the key, an innocent one being targeted. “Have you noticed anyone watching you? Or your friends?” Sehun didn’t want to say that maybe it was someone within Jongin’s inner circle just yet, considering the fact that the tan male was in an incredibly fragile state, mentioning that one of his alive friends could’ve betrayed him would be an information overload. “Um, no, not that I know of. I work at my dance studio often, teaching, free classes once a month. People watch me often, none really strike a cord with me.” Dance studio, the free classes didn’t catch his attention considering once a month isn’t enough for someone to know Jongin’s life and who he associated with. He was considering co-workers and friends, people who knew Jongin and learned about his interactions, learned about his life enough to know who to take down. “Any issues with any co-workers perhaps?” Jongin shook his head, wiping at his eyes with the tissue bawled up in his hand. “No, I really get along with everybody.” Sehun nodded, standing up now as he shut the file. “Sit tight, I’ll send someone in to bring you water.”

He exited the office, making his way back to the boardroom that was theorizing until he stepped in. “And? Get anything from him?” Sehun sat down at his chair, opening the files back up to see his scrawls in the corner of a paper of the victim names. “Well, if you were suspecting him genuinely, he shows too much emotion for him to be the killer. He’s 26, meaning I’m going to shoot for the perpetrator to be 25-35, someone close to Jongin’s age. He’s young, he’s not going to be hanging around anyone old. I’m either going to say it’s someone at work or someone he trusts, is his friend. Every victim on this list is someone of high importance to Jongin, someone close to him. Meaning, Jongin is a target, and judging by the love poems pinned onto the bodies, it’s an infatuation. The infatuation is wanting to be close Jongin, for Jongin to recognize him and love him, so the perp is killing people close to him. People he finds to be threats.”

He saw everyone jotting down the notes, leaning back against the chair with a soft exhale. “What can you tell us about the killer and his style? How he chooses, intelligence? What more?” Sehun shrugged now, sitting up. “I don’t know why he stabs the heart 15 times, or if he dies from it first versus the carotid. He has to have some intelligence because he manages to commit crimes like these in a busy city like this, but I’ll have to see crime scenes in order to analyze the killer more.” Jongdae nodded, but Sehun sat up now, looking over to the office to see Jongin’s black hair fallen over his hands that his face was buried in. “He’ll need a water, and I’ll need to see crime scenes.”

 

The first crime scene was outside in an alleyway just by the dance studio Jongin was employed at. It still had yellow caution tape and blood staining the concrete, the files still in his hand as he stepped over to the scene. He looked over the pictures of the deceased, matching the blood to the scene. He looked down at the love poem, pinned with a clothespin onto the black shirt Taemin was found in. Sehun turned his head over now to see Minseok standing next to him, eyeing the files as well. “What’s the love poem on his chest? Are they all different?” He flipped through the files, Minseok sighed. “They’re all different, no correlation at all. Just professing love for Jongin, wanting him to know they’re doing this for him.” Sehun nodded, shutting the file as he dropped closer down to the ground, noticing how the blood wasn’t as large of a pool as it should have been for a carotid artery injury, or enough blood for the 15 stabs to the heart.

“Notice how there isn’t enough blood for both the carotid artery and heart? Taemin was moved, he was killed in another location. He was moved here because Jongin works here, he’d see Taemin and the poem here.” Sehun paused now, standing up to turn to Minseok who looked like it was a revelation of new information, Sehun almost sighed. “What about the other three, is this the same for them as well?”

The next crime scene was near a bubble tea shop, which is unfortunate because Sehun really likes bubble tea. “This has to have some significance to Jongin, probably a place he frequented, we’re going to have to ask him more questions,” he noted more to himself as he approached the yellow caution tape. The pool of blood looked small, just like Taemin, Sehun sighed to himself. “So he’s killing them somewhere else, letting them drain, then moving them to specific locations that are significant to Jongin. This person knows him, we need more names from him, we need places he goes, we need him under watch.” Sehun stated, walking back to the car as Minseok trailed behind. “Do you think it’s odd that they started at where Jongin works?” Sehun raised his eyebrows, turning to look at Minseok. “How do you mean?” Minseok pulled out his notebook, flipping through notes and stopped at one. “He said himself he spends most of his time here or at the diner on 53rd and Main, where Taeyong died. Him and his friends always go to those two places, so if they were going off places significant to Jongin why start there?” Sehun hummed thoughtfully, nudging his head to the car. “Let’s go back, we need to ask Jongin more questions.”

Jongin was still in the office, he was talking politely to Seulgi who seemed to have been drinking water with him and sharing donuts, stereotypical police station to have them. “What did you find out?” Chanyeol asked, approaching Sehun who didn’t spare the taller male a glance. “The perp is killing them off site, he lets their blood drain and then moves them to the crime scene. The places the bodies are found are all places significant to Jongin, he’s making a point that he’s infatuated with him. We need guards on him, Park, he’s a target.” Sehun finally looked up at Chanyeol who nodded, scratching at his cheek until patting Sehun on the shoulder. “Alright, we’ll get on that, we also got names of his friends. Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, and Kim Wonsik.” Sehun nodded, looking back to the tan male who smiled. He looked so much prettier when he smiled rather the face of sadness, it made him feel a little warm to see him laugh.

“Call them in, we’ll need to interview.” Chanyeol laughed at the order, nudging Sehun. “You running this case?” Sehun winked playfully with a nod, stepping away from Chanyeol over to the office. “Sure am, get on it.” He teased, going over to the door and opened it, stepping in with a warm smile. “Agent Kang, Jongin, sorry if I’m interrupting. Jongin can I have a word with you, if that’s alright.” Jongin nodded, smiling still, Sehun thought his smile was really pretty. Seulgi stepped out of the room, Sehun sitting down on the chair she was in, watching Jongin take smaller nibbles off the chocolate covered donut. “How’re you feeling?” He asked, watching Jongin’s shoulders slump into a shrug. “A little better, come to ask me more questions?” His voice was polite, no bite whatsoever, but Sehun shook his head. “Not yet, I want you to be more comfortable with me since you’ll be around me a lot. We’re going to have you on watch majority of the time, meaning you’ll probably stick with me since I won’t have a lot of one on one time with the perp. So, in order for this to feel a little better, tell me about yourself, your life, what you do, hobbies, where you spend your time.” Sehun wasn’t completely lying, he needed to know more about Jongin’s life for the purposes of understanding where the next victims may be, he needed to know these things so they could avoid those places. He wasn’t lying about having to spend a lot of time with Jongin.

“Well, I’m Jongin, I live in SoHo, 52 Mercer Street, around there. Um, I spend a lot of my time at the bubble tea shop, Bubbles, and the diner Katz, that is until, well, Krystal and Taeyong showed up dead there,” Jongin took a sip of water to relax himself, continuing now. “I love to dance, like I said I teach dance. Other than that I go to the gym, sing, my friends and I like this one karaoke bar, especially Baekhyun. Other than that I go to the movies sometimes, and sometimes my friends and I hit up a coffee shop in the morning.”

Sehun nodded, opening his folder with a pen. “Can I have the names of these places?” Jongin nodded, running a hand through his black hair. “Bubbles, Katz, the gym is LA Fitness on 34 Lachlan Ave, the bar is McClaine’s on 256 Broadway, the movies is Spotlight Cinemas on 21 Queens Blvd, and the coffee shop is Joey’s on 32 4th street.” Sehun jotted them all down, crossing off the first four, sure enough there was a body at the dance studio, tea shop, diner, and the gym as of today. The killer is going off places Jongin goes to, wants Jongin to see his infatuation. “Alright, well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you can’t go to these places until the investigation is done. As for your loft, if it gets worse, we’ll move you to the hotel us FBI agents are in, sound okay?” Jongin nodded hesitantly, sucking in his bottom lip between his teeth. “You think I’m a target, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question, it wasn’t hard to figure out what was going on.

“I do, I think the perp is infatuated with you, we need to keep you safe. We’re going to question everyone at your place of work, and your friends, just to be sure. These are the places you make connections with people and who know you, though I do doubt it’s your friends. Better safe than sorry, whenever we set up police guards for you, you can head out to go home and relax.” Jongin nodded at his words, offering a small smile and sipped on the water one more time. “One of these days you’ll have to tell me about yourself, and I’ll tell you more than what you need to know to solve a case, if we’re going to spend time together like you say we will.” Sehun nodded, scratching the back of his neck but not in awkwardness or discomfort, more to cover his fluster. “We will, I’ll make sure of it. Tomorrow will be the start of new things for you, you’ll probably be seeing much more of me tomorrow. Now, I’ll have to go, have a good night Jongin.”

He smiled, standing up and stepping out the office to go to the boardroom, jotting down the names of the locations on the whiteboards, already crossing off the names. “Alright, tomorrow we talk to the friends, ask questions, hit up his place of work. He’ll be with us tomorrow, I think he’s under more danger than I’d like to admit, he’s a huge target. Sound alright with everyone?” He asked, watching everyone nod. Sehun took his folder, his files, his notes, watching Jongin with his fleet of police exit the building as he now followed behind heading to his hotel.

 

New faces all sat in the police station, all people Jongin would wave at or have small conversations with. Currently, he sat talking to a shorter blonde male who kept rubbing Jongin comfortingly on the shoulder. Sehun stared at him a little longer than the others before walking over to Chanyeol, crossing his arms over his chest. “Who’s the one Jongin’s talking to?” Chanyeol looked at the check in list, then over to Sehun. “Byun Baekhyun, why?” Sehun rubbed the bridge of his nose, dropping his hand. “He’s next.”

He marched over to the two, smiling softly. “Morning, Jongin. Hi Baekhyun I’m Oh Sehun, behavior analyst, mind if I speak to you?” Baekhyun stood up, following Sehun silently into the office where immediately he sighed out, “I know they said we’re not suspects but why are we all here and waiting to be individually questioned? Why would we kill one another? I know Jongin is great but not great enough to be a total sociopath.” Sehun laughed at that, sitting down and gestured for the shorter male to sit. “You’re not suspects, originally I thought maybe so but since the perp brought Taemin’s body to Jongin’s place of employment, which isn’t where Jongin spends most of his free time with you guys, the perp works with him. Which explains how he knows Jongin, his plans, and has an access to stalk him outside of work to know where he is afterwards.”

Baekhyun nodded, looking out into the office, then back to Sehun with worried eyes. “I’m the first person who’s being questioned, why?” Sehun looked down for a short moment, then back up to Baekhyun. “You’re the next closest to Jongin, I can tell. The killer believes you’re all threats, I believe you’re next on his hit list.” Baekhyun put his hands over his face, running his hands against it then into his hair, sighing out quietly. “You’re shitting me, right?” Sehun shook his head slowly, watching Baekhyun process his impending death until nodding. “Will Jongin be safe?”

Sehun looked out to Jongin, anxiety riddled his body as the police surrounded him. “I’m making sure of it,really, don’t worry about that. We’re going to have a car following you at all times, do you want police outside your apartment at night?” Baekhyun shook his head, chucking a little bit. “No, locks exist. I’ll be alright.” Sehun nodded, scanning the outside, noticing Jongin make little faces to one of the other males. “Send in the one Jongin’s making faces with, you’re free to go after I set up your police patrol.”

Baekhyun got up, stepping out of the office to go over to the male, watching the gesture until sitting back down with Jongin. The smile was false, full of false reassurance, but he kept the smile on his lips anyway to which Sehun knew he wasn’t going to tell Jongin he was next, but Jongin was smart enough to figure it out on his own. “You wanted to see me?” Sehun nodded, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. “Yes, your name?” The man was kind in appearance, calm even much unlike the rest of the friends sitting in the waiting area. “Kim Junmyeon,” he said, taking a seat as Sehun nodded, looking down to his lists. “I want to put a team of police officers watching you for a few weeks, just to make sure you’re safe. Is that alright? I’ll need your consent.” Sehun knew after Baekhyun would be Junmyeon, he wanted to take precautions. “That’s alright,” Junmyeon’s eyebrows creased into a worried furrow, Sehun was hoping they would succeed before anybody else had to be harmed. “Let’s go inform Chanyeol of what we need done, then all of you can go. The other two are alright for now.”

 

The dance studio was open, bustling with business and the sounds of beats of different tempos buzzed through the walls as Chanyeol, Sehun, and Johnny stepped in. They made their way over to the counter, Chanyeol’s charm could easily get their way, he always did the talking. “Hi, I’m Park Chanyeol, FBI, I was wondering if everyone who works here, excluding Kim Jongin, is present?” He watched the secretary smile softly with a worried crease in her brows, her fingers tapping on the computer. “Of course, agent, in fact I can bring up the log of who clocked in at what time and who hasn’t, but as I know of, everyone except Jongin is here.”

He nodded, smiling, it was a flirtatious smile that made Sehun roll his eyes. “And what’s your name?” His voice was a little deeper than before, Sehun almost wanted to groan and elbow Chanyeol in the stomach but he let him do his thing. “Seungwan, let me go print out the clock in sheets,” she stated, standing up and made her way back into an office. Johnny was the one who sighed, tiredly looking up at Chanyeol, “can you not flirt while we’re on a case, Park?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, smug smile on his face as he looked between the two. “Live a little, she’s not a suspect, just information.” The secretary came back, a list of everyone who had clocked in.

Sehun took the list, eyeing over it, noticing everyone was here from dance teachers, to janitors. “Alright, thank you Seungwan, Park, Seo, let’s go.” They moved away from the front desk, deciding to go to the empty rooms first. They made their way down the long hallway to see one dance classroom open, a shorter male warming himself up to classical music on pointe shoes. “Excuse me?” Chanyeol asked while he knocked, startling the shorter male but he smiled nonetheless. “Hello?” They stepped into the room, leaving it open, he wasn’t a suspect as of now. “Hi, we’re with FBI, I’m Park Chanyeol, we’re just here to ask a few questions about your relationship with Kim Jongin.” The shorter male didn’t look worried, didn’t look phased even that this was happening. “Oh, alright.”

Sehun already profiled that the killer was mainly apathetic, while the killer felt infatuation, he didn’t feel remorse or guilt for his actions of killing the victims. The belief of that is because of the massive overkill due to the 15 stabs to the heart, the love poem was for Jongin, the eyes were left alone and in fact managed to pose the victim as if they were just a prop to their confessions of love. “What’s your name?” Chanyeol started, Sehun had the list of names ready, pen in his hand. “Park Jimin.” Jimin also matched the profile of the build, Sehun already determined he didn’t have to be tall, if anything he could be short since it was clear the killer didn’t carry the body everywhere, and dragging a body seemed likely but he’d have to see a victim to be sure there were signs of being dragged. “How well do you know Kim Jongin and his friends?”

Jimin shrugged a little bit, once again not a single ounce of emotion displayed onto his face. “He’s a nice guy, really, him and his friends seem nice when they stop by.” The voice was monotonous, Sehun thought the guy fit the profile already, but Sehun had a few more questions. “Do you and Jongin talk very often?” Jimin shrugged again, indifference, Sehun found that really strange. “Sometimes, I admire his dancing.” Chanyeol looked at Sehun, he gave the taller the nod, showing he was ready to move on. “Alright, well, thank you Jimin.”

They stepped out of the dance studio, making their way to the next open one who was on his phone, looking rather smiley. Sehun already knew this wasn’t their killer, their killer wouldn’t feel or show much emotion like Jimin. “Hi, FBI agent Park Chanyeol, can we ask you a few questions about your relationship with Kim Jongin?” He startled the other male, but immediately his smile fell into an expression of deep worry. “Oh, oh of course.” Sehun looked down at the list, head cocked to the side. “What’s your name?” “Jung Hoseok.” Sehun checked him off, he knew he wasn’t going to put a star by his name considering the other was showing so much genuine worry and concern, it wasn’t him. Chanyeol asked the same questions, had nothing but nice things to say but Hoseok only knew Taemin since Taemin also liked to dance, which also means that the suspect knew who to kill off first based off Taemin being here so often with Jongin. “Thank you, Hoseok, you’ve been a great help.”

They exited the room, Sehun chuckled to himself. “That guy couldn’t kill anyone even if his own life depended on it,” the other two laughed a little bit as they walked into another studio, this time with a knock to see two guys talking. A tanner one and another male who wore round rimmed glasses. “Hi guys, FBI agent Park Chanyeol, I was wondering if we could ask you guys about your relationship with Kim Jongin?” The two nodded, worry on their faces as well. “Names?” The two looked at one another, trying to decide who should speak first but the one with the glasses went ahead. “Kim Seokjin,” then the tanner male, “Kim Namjoon.” Sehun checked off both their names, now letting Chanyeol ask them how long they’ve known Jongin for. “Oh, we’ve been here since before he got here, he’s a really nice guy honestly.” Seokjin spoke, Namjoon now, “he gives me teaching advice, but other than that we don’t see each other outside of here.” Sehun hummed now, reading Namjoon’s voice and facial expression, there wasn’t a waver, a sweat, shakiness of his body, he was being truthful.

Seokjin and Namjoon were more put together but they still showed worry, blatant honesty, not in the characteristics of an apathetic person, not the profile of their killer. Sehun’s only suspect as of right now was Park Jimin in dance studio two, an apathetic person from their short conversation, fitting the profile so far. They had to interrupt classes, talked to a Kim Taeyeon, Min Yoongi, Moon Taeil, Im Jaebum, all the same, not even slightly a suspect. The only people left were the janitorial staff, which consisted of Do Kyungsoo, Yuta Nakamoto, Kim Kibum, and Kim Yerim. They walked to the janitorial department, noticing all four of them sitting around, two talking while the other two organized their objects. Chanyeol began with the knock, smile on his lips. “Hi, we’re with FBI, I’m Park Chanyeol, we’re just here to ask questions about your relationships with Kim Jongin, we’ll do the questioning outside the room, it doesn’t matter who’s first.”

They stepped outside the room, waiting until a girl stepped out in her blue uniform, pushing her short blonde hair away from her eyes. “Hi, your name?” Chanyeol started, “Kim Yerim, is Jongin okay?” Sehun checked her name off the list, eyeing the single star. “He’s fine, do you know anything about him or his friends?” Yerim nodded, but her face was so crestfallen. “I went on a date with Minho, it’s been a little rough since I’ve heard.” Sehun knew she was clear, the mention of the date alone was enough evidence that she wasn’t infatuated with Jongin. “How did you meet Minho?” Yerim smiled sadly, rubbing her arm. “Jongin set us up actually, we went on our date about two weeks ago.” Sehun gave Chanyeol a look, telling him this isn’t the one, he nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m very sorry for your loss, you can send someone else out now, thank you.”

The next one was a shorter male, wide eyes, paler skin with shaved hair. He looked very calm, full lips not in a smile but he was stoic in appearance. “Your name?” The man spoke very soft, quiet. “Do Kyungsoo.” He didn’t fidget, Sehun noticed there wasn’t sweat by his hairline, he didn’t even appear worried. “How long have you known Jongin?” Kyungsoo now smiled softly, tilting his head to the side, voice still quiet, “four years, is he doing okay?” Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed, watching Kyungsoo as Chanyeol nodded. “Just fine, how about his friends?” The smile dissipated a little, the stoic facial expression was coming back. “Just whenever they would come in,” he stated, simple. The emotion was gone from his voice, but Sehun ruled it out as to not knowing them, but still found it just a tad strange, setting it on the back burner since Jimin seemed completely apathetic, suiting the profile more. “Alright, send the next person, thank you.”

The next male, Jaebum, came out teary eyed asking more questions about Jongin than they could keep up with. Sehun immediately ruled him out, but Yuta came out last. “Your name?” “Yuta Nakamoto, Jongin’s alright, right? I know it sounds strange but he was always nicest to the janitorial crew. He always has been, we worry about him.” Sehun nodded finally in understanding as to why the janitors seemed to know more about Jongin than the teachers did. “Is there a reason for that?” Chanyeol asked, trying to grasp better. “There used to be a teacher here named Son Hyunwoo, he treated the janitors really bad and Jongin got hired when he was still here so, he started to even out his wrongs, etc.”

Sehun nodded, he knew Yuta was in the clear, he had his main suspect, Park Jimin and he was ready to go back to the station.

 

The station was ready at the boardroom, ready for Sehun’s profile. He stood in front of everyone, notes organized on the table as he looked serious, professional. “Alright, so, the killer is apathetic, shows no remorse which is obvious in the overkill and using the victims as a prop for confessions of love. He’s not tall, in between the ages of 25-35, works with Jongin for sure. Most likely does stalk Jongin, which is good since he’s short he won’t be seen easily, I’ll need to see an autopsy to make a full report of his work but other than that he feels little to no emotion, and shows very little concern or remorse.” He watched the room jot down notes, taking a seat now as he looked through the files until his stomach growled.

He was starving, he looked out into the station to see Jongin sitting in the chairs talking to Seulgi, he wondered if Jongin had even left the station today. Sehun waited until the meeting was disbanded, stepping out of the boardroom over to Jongin with a soft smile. “Jongin, want to catch lunch with me? I bet you haven’t left the station today.” Much to his relief, Jongin didn’t hesitate but instead returned the smile with a nod.

 

It was a late lunch, it was considered an early bird’s special if the two went to a restaurant where that was a thing. Instead, they hit up a Korean joint Jongin chose. The car ride was silent since they were in an SUV with one too many ears around for a private conversation, Sehun could sense Jongin’s discomfort. The force stayed inside the vehicle, eyes watching from tinted windows no one could see into, but Jongin had his back facing the car, Sehun watching out as they looked through their menu’s. “How’s everyone at work?” Jongin asked, he must’ve been here enough times to have a usual. Sehun smiled softly, setting down the menu deciding on beef short rib. “Worried about you, let’s not talk about that. I want to really learn about you, favorite colors, cat or a dog person, stuff like that.” Sehun offered.

Their conversations paused briefly for the waitress to give them fresh water and take their orders. “Well, I’m Kim Jongin. I guess my favorite colors are purple, or grey, maybe mustard yellow since I love the color in the sweater. Dogs, I used to have three but now they live with my mom and dad up in Albany. I really like fried chicken, it’s my favorite food, hate coffee, love chocolate anything.” Sehun smiled to himself, sipping on the water before setting the cup down. “Cute,” his mind slipped out before thinking, making his cheeks heat. He noticed the shy smile on Jongin’s lips, Sehun only felt slightly guilty about calling the other cute.

“I mean,” Jongin shook his head, giggling a little bit which cut Sehun off. “No, no worries. Thank you, tell me about you.” Sehun had a type and it was Kim Jongin, tan with black thick hair shaved on the sides. His arms were toned, chest was broad, skin kissed by the sun, legs thick and he was just barely shorter than Sehun himself. He was definitely pretty, and he took Jongin not blowing him off as a good thing, despite the situation being inappropriate to find the main target of their case extremely attractive.

“Oh Sehun, dog person, blue is my favorite color and orange, I like anything that comes to my door in 30 minutes or less, and my bed is my favorite place in the world.” Jongin laughed at that, he hadn’t gotten to hear Jongin’s laugh before but it sounded like rays of sunshine pouring in, brightening the gloomy New York day. He can imagine how much prettier it sounds when he’s truly happy, Sehun really wants to return that to him.

“Cute,” Jongin smiled shyly, both their cheeks were dusted in a pink color as their food was brought to the table. They ate in silence for a few moments, settling over their attraction to one another given the circumstances until Jongin made the first move to talk. “What made you interested in a career like this? This is kind of dark,” Jongin said through a piece of chicken, it was endearing. “Always wanted to be a hero, I realized people like Tony Stark didn’t exist in real life so, I went for something more realistic.” Jongin’s eyes were wide as he swallowed the bite of chicken, eyes sparkling as a grin Sehun wished he could see more often in the other male, wanted to be the cause of that smile. “You wanted to be like Tony Stark? Ironman’s my absolute favorite hero.”

Sehun grinned now, taking a bite of the short rib and swallowed before speaking. “He’s mine too, we have more in common than I thought.” Sehun smiled to himself still, Jongin giggled again. “What else do we have in common, Sehun?” Sehun liked a lot of things, but he really liked how Jongin said his name. “We both like to dance, we both hate coffee, both enjoy bubble tea and movies.” He spoke smoothly, Jongin finished the food rather quickly but didn’t make a plan to move. “Turns out we do, and I take it as you’re a Marvel guy?” Sehun made a face like as if that were even a question but he nodded with a chuckle. “Always.”

Jongin turned back to the car, then back to Sehun as his tongue rolled over his full pink bottom lip. “Do we have to go back now? I’m not just saying this because I have cabin fever but I really like spending time with you.” Sehun felt a heat rush to his cheeks, checking the time he figured they should be fine. He was with Sehun, the perp wouldn’t do anything to him yet and he had until six to get a check in on both Baekhyun and Junmyeon to see how they were doing. “We can sit for a while, I enjoy your company as well.” Jongin smiled, downing some water for a few moments until setting it down, arms folding on the table. “What type of movies do you like?”

Sehun answered honestly, both of them asked questions that made them think. Sehun hadn’t had such an open conversation with someone like this in a while, childhood memories were brought up, times of accomplishments and college stories were brought up, all through it Jongin was laughing and smiling. He knew more about Jongin than he thought he could, the other had a habit of scrunching his nose when he laughed or his hair falling in front of his eyes when he leaned forward into his laughs, hands covering his face to muffle his laughs. He thought Jongin was endearing, cute, sweet, a good person who was the living breathing embodiment of sunshine on a cloudy day. Sehun figured New York never needed sunlight since Kim Jongin was the sun on his own.

“We have to go now, but I meant it when I said you’re cute.” Sehun said, standing up as he pushed in the chair, watching Jongin do the same thing who was debating what to say next with a shy smile on his lips until finally his eyes met Sehun’s. “I meant it, too.”

 

Sehun marched into the station after letting Jongin go home for the night with his police escorts, he tried hiding the smile on his face and pink cheeks but it was moot. “Have a good time with Jongin?” Chanyeol asked with a smug smirk on his face making Sehun sigh up at him, unamused. “I did, not that it’s your business,” Chanyeol was hot on his heels walking into the board room, looking for the numbers Chanyeol assigned for Baekhyun’s and Junmyeon’s police escorts. “It is my business, you’re always giving me shit for flirting on the job, it’s obvious you’re both attracted to one another.” Sehun held the handheld phone in his hand, finger hovering over the two key.

“We can talk about this another time, we have work to do, like checking up on police escorts and make sure two people on the hit list are safe.” Chanyeol went quiet then, allowing Sehun to dial the escorts, they were safe as of now, making Sehun sigh in relief and hang up the phone. “I’m wrapping up for the night, I can’t do anything until I see a body from the morgue and get an idea of where the poems are from. Nothing to do until tomorrow, goodnight Park.” Sehun stepped out of the boardroom, out the station, heading for his hotel to call it a night.

 

The shrill ringing of his phone in his ear woke him up at eight o’clock in the morning. Sehun rolled over, in the hotel bed while his hand fumbled to grip it before sliding the answer slide. “Hello?” He muffled into the phone, back on the mattress as he heard Chanyeol sigh. “Baekhyun, found dead inside McClaine’s, they ruled his death at just 6 hours ago.” Sehun bit on his bottom lip with a sigh exhaling from his nostrils. “I’ll be there,” he hung up, heaving himself from the bed to get dressed.

Within 30 minutes he ushered himself into the bar, Baekhyun’s body lied out on the stage with a single light shining down on him, just aimed above the blood covered paper of the poem. He noticed the speakers untouched, they reminded him of the speakers he had at home.

“Hey, ruled his death at 6 hours ago? What else?” Sehun commented as he slipped on gloves, going to the body to unpin the note from the clothes, reading it over with a faint sigh. “He died via the carotid slice,” Sehun paused at that, looking up at Chanyeol. “Meaning the 15 is an overkill of passion, it means something to the perp. That’s why it’s over the heart, and this poem, looks like a Shakespeare sonnet.” Sehun looked back to the photographers now, “can I lift his legs?” He noticed Baekhyun’s legs were bare to being in shorts, they nodded which let him lift their legs to see small scrapes. “The perp is small, dragged him from point A to car, point B to kill then to car, then to here, point C.” Sehun stood up, putting the sonnet in a plastic baggie before stepping off the stage, going over to Chanyeol. “Has anyone informed Jongin?”

Chanyeol nodded, clearing his throat. “I did, he was crying, he asked to speak to you in person whenever you get the chance to. He’s not mad at you, and he’ll need you today.” Sehun shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “He should be mad at me, I promised his friend safety and I failed him.” Chanyeol put his hand on Sehun’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “You gave Baekhyun safety, it wasn’t on you. He trusts you, you’ve bonded emotionally through intimacy of just talking for two hours about God knows what, he trusts you, he needs you.”

Sehun nodded, running a hand through his hair. He wanted to see Jongin again, not in these circumstances but just seeing him again sounded pleasurable and delightful. He was hoping he could bring some sunshine to the other man’s day, even if that task would seem to be near impossible at the thought of losing another friend. “I need the sonnets, all of them, take them back to the station with me and make sure Jongin comes within two hours, thanks.” Sehun marched out of the bar, over to a car and took a seat in it, waiting for Jongdae to come out with the sonnet and hop in the car with him. “What’re you going to do with the sonnets?” Sehun looked over to him, holding his hand out for the evidence bag as Jongdae set it in his palm. He eyed the old language, noticing it came from a book as a sigh left his lips. “Need to figure out what exactly the killer is saying with these sonnets, don’t we?”

 

The station was busy, Sehun immediately walked into the boardroom while Jongdae retrieved the other sonnets. Sehun pulled out a laptop, immediately googling Baekhyun’s sonnet. His fingers fumbled for his yellow legal pad, jotting down ‘Sonnet 116’, looking up at Jongdae who brought back the sheets. “Anything else, Oh?” Sehun nodded very timidly, looking up at the shorter male. “Have Jongin escorted here within the next hour. I’d say this hour but I need time to analyze these, tell him I asked if he initially refuses.” Jongdae gave a knowing smile, nodding and stepping out.

Taemin’s sonnet was one Sehun could easily recognize, sonnet 18. Krystal’s sonnet was 43, Taeyong was 108, Minho was 48, all jotted down on his legal pad. The door opened to the boardroom, Chanyeol taking a seat on the chair next to him as Sehun translated the old English to modern text. “How’s it going with those? Mean anything?” Chanyeol’s deep voice poured into the room, watching as Sehun sighed with a nod. “Sonnet 18 is a simple expression of love, his opening sonnet, probably thought Jongin would know what it meant if he saw them. Sonnet 43 is a statement how the perp’s dreams are filled with Jongin, and how his day is as dark as night until he gets to see him again,” he paused, typing in sonnet 108 into the website he was using. “Sonnet 108 is saying what else can he do or say to profess his love, how his love is everlasting no matter how old Jongin gets.” The next sonnet was translated, his eyes never leaving the screen. “This one shows possession, how he keeps Jongin in his chest but anyone would be a thief to take him from the killer, he’s a rich prize,” Chanyeol snorted at that one. “Guess you’re a thief.” Sehun looked up at him, eyes rolling. “I can’t be a thief for Jongin when he belongs to nobody, but that doesn’t apply to me.” He went back to translating, finally getting to sonnet 116. “This one is about why people who love one another aren’t together, and that if he’s wrong, no man ever loved.”

Sehun sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at Chanyeol with a frown upon his lips. “These are obsessive, crazy infatuated, the killer is out of control and I don’t think he’s insane either. I think he’s very intelligent, doesn’t take a genius to see that.” Chanyeol nodded, jotting this down. “He’s able to stalk without being seen, even though he’s short it’s hard to not notice someone following you. He can kill in New York or set up a body without being seen, he knows how to do this. He reads sonnets, understands old English, this is most likely from a book since the sonnets are all in the same font, same colored paper and look torn from something. The killer is intelligent, obsessive, and dangerous, I’m worried about Jongin and the remainder of his friends.” Chanyeol looked up to meet Sehun’s worried expression, patting his shoulder. “I’ll call them in, get escorts on them, and-” they were cut off by a knock, getting their attention to look out into the bullpen. Jongin was sat in a chair at the waiting area, face buried in his hands, just how he was the other day. “Come in,” Sooyoung walked in, she looked apologetic but continued to speak. “Jongin requested to come now once he heard you asked, Oh.” Sehun stood, looking down at Chanyeol. “I’ll be back,” Chanyeol shook his head now, voice low, “he needs you, take your time.”

Sehun stepped out of the boardroom, making his way slowly over to Jongin and took a seat next to him, all the chairs were vacant but they gave him space. Sehun knew Jongin didn’t want space from him, he put his hand softly on Jongin’s knee, rubbing small circles against his skin. “Do you want to talk in private?” He whispered, looking over to the shaking male next to him who slowly nodded. Sehun stood up now, extending his hand slowly out to Jongin who finally moved his hands from his face. His face was tear stained, cheeks puffy, lips swollen from his teeth gnawing against them, eyes bloodshot. Sehun still thought he was prettier, but happiness was a much prettier shade on him.

Jongin’s hand slipped into Sehun’s, fingers lacing together now as he helped Jongin stand up. His hands were wet but Sehun didn’t mind, he noticed that Jongin’s hands were warm, softer than his own. “I like your hands,” he muttered, walking into the office with a smile on his lips when Jongin breathily giggled. “Yours are pretty, like you.” Jongin sniffled out in a small voice, sitting down, Sehun seating beside him. “You’re more than pretty, Jongin,” Sehun said quietly, their hands were still intertwined as his thumb brushed slow against the knuckles, lifting his hand now to press a soft kiss to the back of his hand. Jongin looked up at him, voice small. “Aren’t you afraid?”

Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed, looking over at the male who’s lips were pursed together. “Why would I be afraid?” Jongin sniffled, tears sliding down his face as he squeezed Sehun’s hand. He didn’t speak for a moment as Sehun’s thumb brushed along the back of his hand soothingly, waiting with full patience. “Aren’t you afraid to talk to me? Be near me? Hold my hand like this and tell me I’m pretty? Sehun, I’d be scared to be around me. Everyone I come close to dies, and the killer you said is infatuated with me. I’m interested in you in a more than friendly way, and I’m thinking it’s the same with you, too. Aren’t you afraid to be near me?” Jongin choked out a sob at the last sentence, Sehun shook his head quickly, bringing his arms around the other after releasing his hand, holding Jongin to his chest. Tears soaking through his white button down shirt, fingers carding through the soft black hair as he muffled into Jongin’s hair.

“You’re thinking correctly, but no I’m not afraid. The guy is a spineless weak delusional prick. You’re sunshine, and I won’t let him take your sunshine away completely.” Sehun promised, Jongin looked up at him with a teary-eyed smile, bringing his hand to rest on Sehun’s cheek. “Can you spend the day with me? Go to Coney Island?” Sehun looked out the window to see Chanyeol ruffling up his slicked hair in frustration before turning back to Jongin. “Let me ask agent Park, I’ll be right back okay?” Jongin nodded, loosening his grip to let Sehun get up and exit the office.

He made his way over to the board room, stepping in to see Chanyeol sighing as he looked up to Sehun. “I sent NYPD to gather evidence over at the dance studio, maybe narrow this down to pin it on Jimin. Your profiling is just a tool, don’t get a big head.” Sehun rolled his eyes, placing his hands on the table. “I’m not going to get a big head, and that’s a smart idea, tell them to look for anything involving Shakespeare sonnets. I know this is a long shot, but Jongin needs me and I was wondering if I could take the day, spend it with him.” Chanyeol looked up at him almost in disbelief, but not in a bad way. “You’ve never taken a day, you like him don’t you?” Sehun smiled shyly, looking back to Jongin in the office who was running his fingers through his hair, almost cleaning it up a little before meeting Sehun’s gaze with a smile. “I do, he’s beautiful inside and out, but that’s not the point,” Sehun turned back to look at Chanyeol, “can I take the day?” Chanyeol nodded, tilting his head to the side. “Take police escort with you, get out of here.”

Sehun turned around, walking back over to the office with a smile on his lips and nodded down at Jongin. “Let’s go, Coney Island is it?” Jongin grinned, his grin was bright and beautiful, nodding as he jumped to his feet.

 

The ride, much like the evening before, was quiet due to the police escorts. Sehun told them to watch them from a distance once they arrived to the park so Jongin could enjoy himself, they agreed making Jongin immediately relax in relief. Coney Island was noisy, busy, loud, plenty of lights and smells of funnel cake that Jongin was automatically smiling at. They still kept their silence until they reached the ticket booth, FBI and NYPD naturally gets a free in but Sehun stood in line next to Jongin. “Your buddies got in free, why are we in line?” Jongin asked quietly, making Sehun smile, keeping his eyes straight ahead. “It’s a date, isn’t it? Gentlemen always pay on the first date.” He heard Jongin stutter for a short moment, he looked over to the other who had pink cheeks and biting on his bottom lip. “Aish, don’t bite on your bottom lip, your lip is pretty and soft, don’t ruin it.”

“Sorry, so last night wasn’t a date?” Jongin looked at him, coy smile on his lips but Sehun was flushed now. “Would you have liked it to be?” Jongin nodded, sliding his hand now to hold Sehun’s and leaned his head against his shoulder, shuffling forwards in the line. “I would.” Sehun smiled, looking down at the pretty boy using his shoulder as a head rest. “Alright, well, a gentleman always pays for his dates.” Jongin tilted his head up, giggling with a smile on his lips. “Lovely.”

Sehun got them VIP passes and walked through the park, doing everything Jongin wanted to do. He won Jongin a plush puppy, got them food and rode the rides while talking about everything in between. Sehun found it too easy to talk to Jongin, they talked about his childhood and why Sehun really got into this job, how he almost lost his father by a drive by shooting. Jongin talked about his own childhood, how his parent’s don’t talk to him anymore since he came out as gay in University. Anything in between, Jongin’s fear of deep water, Sehun’s interest in space, Jongin’s favorite style of dance, Sehun’s favorite music. Their hands rarely released from one another’s grips, small kisses on the cheek given here and there.

They sat in a cart on the Ferris wheel, hands laced as their fingers tangled together, Sehun watched as Jongin stared out at the park as the wheel began to move. Sehun watched as Jongin’s face switched to an emotion of awe, making Sehun smile warmly. “You know, it feels like I’ve known you for a long time.” Jongin said quietly, turning to look at Sehun, cheeks instantly dusting a red color. “What’re you staring at?” Sehun shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You’re beautiful, but I agree. It feels like I’ve known you for a long time. I’m comfortable with you, the last thing I am is scared of you.” Jongin looked at him, he looked at Sehun as if he were the sun over the horizon, setting on the ocean, as if he were beautiful and like the most beautiful sight in the world. “You’re beautiful inside and out, you have no idea, do you?”

Sehun noticed the cart stopped, not exactly on the top like a cliche movie but they were just a few inches off, slightly leaning more to the right. The sunset was fire in the sky, painting Jongin in a gold red color, Sehun couldn’t answer the question. He kept thinking about their conversations from earlier, how he poured out his life to Jongin and all he did was listen and make conversation back. The conversations were normal, the way Jongin listened to him was so attentive, Sehun was sure he never felt more cared for. He felt like this was right, being here with Jongin, somehow fate had intervened and for once gave him something of value and truth. Something that wasn’t splattered in blood or tarnished by murders and serial killer profiles, someone beautiful that was the equivalent of the sun raining down on his skin. Lips that were the color of dark pink cherries, eyes warm and fond like pools of chocolate, hair thick and soft like feathers against his fingertips, skin kissed by the sun, Kim Jongin is a gift to him from fate itself. He’s beautiful, and everything about Jongin felt like they had been intertwined worlds for longer than just a day. Sehun wanted to keep those worlds intertwined.

“May I kiss you?” Sehun whispered out now, leaning just a little bit closer. He watched Jongin, trying to decide whether it was worth putting Sehun’s life in danger, whether it was worth making him a target or the killer angry, but Sehun knew it would be worth having his life in danger. “I’m not scared,” he whispered again, making Jongin nod with a shy smile. “Kiss me, I’ve been waiting.” Sehun chuckled out at that, leaning forward in the cart now to hold Jongin’s cheek in his palm. His cheek was so soft, thumb brushing against his angular cheekbone that felt warm underneath the pad of it. He leaned forwards, he could feel Jongin’s breath against his cheek with the warmth of his lips against his own until he pressed his lips to Jongin’s. Their kiss was soft and simple, there weren’t fireworks but sparks danced in his mind as he could taste the remnants of funnel cake and powdered sugar on Jongin’s tongue. It was a simple kiss, both smiling into it and as they pulled apart. “Was it worth the wait?” Sehun asked, nose nudging over Jongin’s as the cart started to move again, Jongin giggled breathily with a nod. “It was worth it, don’t keep me waiting like that again.”

The sun set as they were on the beach now, on the dry parts from underneath the pier. They laid on the sand, hands laced together with their shoulders touching as they looked up at the night sky, stars twinkling above them. “This is the first time I’ve ever felt safe, Sehun. In my whole life, in between not being able to be me in front of my parents, growing up in a shady neighborhood, this situation going on now, I feel safe.” Jongin said softly, Sehun turned his head to see Jongin already looking at him. “I’m glad I make you feel safe, this is the first time I’ve ever been happy like this.” Jongin’s body turned on his side to face Sehun, Sehun decided to turn on his side as well, fingers still laced. “Happier than the time you were 14 and your bully got detention?” Jongin teased quietly, making Sehun giggle. “Happier than that of course, it really does feel like I’ve known you forever.”

Jongin scoot over to Sehun against the sand, despite FBI and NYPD watching them on the pier above, it felt like it was just the two of them and the stars. Their lips pressed together, Sehun relished in the feeling of Jongin squeezing his hand, breathing out softly into Sehun’s mouth. He knew, laying there in the sand kissing Jongin, that Jongin was worth everything and that he wasn’t scared. He knew he wasn’t scared earlier, but he also knew if there was a moment in time where he sat looking over the crime scenes, reading over sonnets, interviewing people, he could kiss Jongin and the fear he once felt before would be washed away.

Jongin spent the car ride back to his loft underneath Sehun’s arm, whispering small secrets to one another that they could only hear. The loudest things were Jongin’s giggles, that was really the only sound Jongin wanted to hear besides his soothing voice whispering to him. Sehun walked him up, he knew the escorts would be parked in front of the loft all night, he wasn’t too worried. They did a quick exchange of cell phone numbers, both put heart emojis by their name. They stood at the stoop of the loft, Jongin unlocking the door and turned around now with his hand on the door. “Kiss me goodnight?” Jongin’s voice was soft, shy, Sehun thought he was so sweet for asking it. He leaned forwards now and pressed his lips to Jongin’s, the kiss was soft, his fingers carded through the other’s black hair while he felt one of Jongin’s cold hands rest on the side of his neck. They pulled back, Jongin’s cheeks painted with red as he whispered a goodnight and ushered himself inside. He heard the rustle of bushes, but he maintained his cool until he made sure Jongin was safely inside.

He stepped off the stoop now, making his way over to the decorative bushes along the sides of the loft buildings, small orange flowers that were half dead were stuck in them. His hand roamed through them, finding them thick, they were also tall too. Sehun walked around them, noticing nobody there making him curse under his breath but he had time to walk over to the police car, noticing the sidewalk empty, and he didn’t hear the sound of shoes against the concrete.

“Officer Lee, I need your assistance.” Mark hopped out of the car, both walking over to the bushes standing behind. “Can you see Jongin’s windows from here?” Sehun pointed, he knew he could but Mark wasn’t as tall as him, the bushes looked to be around 5’7. “I can, this is where the perp has been watching him.” Sehun turned to look to the left, noticing the lofts connecting out to another side of a street that was much busier than this one. “He was here, I heard rustling, he must’ve gone that way, virtually undetected. Park your car here, right in front of the bushes, keep an eye out all night, got it?” Mark nodded, sighing out as he ran a hand through his hair. “Got it, agent Oh. We called you an Uber to take you to your hotel by the way, you and him are pretty cute.” Sehun felt his cheeks heat, nodding. “Thank you, Lee.”

 

Sehun didn’t waste anytime walking into the station, his morning commute was spent texting Jongin who was going to spend the day with Junmyeon, Yixing, and Wonsik, to which Sehun thought was a great idea. “Chanyeol, we found a place the perp has been watching Jongin from his home,” Chanyeol smiled up at him, he looked incredibly smug which made Sehun let out a sigh. “We can get back to everything in a second, how was your date? You’re glowing, you must’ve kissed, I could always ask the escort force if you don’t tell me.” Sehun felt a little flustered, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah, we kissed, a lot, pretty great. Can we go back to work now?”  
Chanyeol’s smile turned into a grin, pulling out his notes. “We found a book in Park Jimin’s studio, all the sonnets are in it. The sonnets were ripped from it, we’re getting it taken to the lab to see if the pages match the book and Min Yoongi, the person who got Jimin this job and who has known him for years, has never seen Jimin with it. Nor does Jimin even like poems or sonnets, nothing.” Sehun ran a hand through his hair, looking down at it, reanalyzing his profile. “Chanyeol, this doesn’t make sense.” Chanyeol looked over the notes, shaking his head before pausing. “How did you find the stalking spot?”

Sehun rubbed his nose, face hot, he sat down. “I kissed Jongin at his doorstep, then I heard rustling in the bushes, found out where he comes and goes.” Chanyeol stood up now, a smug smile on his lips as he took the jacket and slung it over his shoulder, “he saw you then, let’s go talk to everyone there. Don’t mention a word. He may be an apathetic psychopath but he’s infatuated with Jongin. He won’t be friendly looking at your face anymore.” Sehun nodded, not enjoying the fact that he was a prop but he followed Chanyeol out and into the car, heading to the dance studio.

He thought more about what Chanyeol said, an apathetic psychopath with an infatuation for Jongin. Infatuation insinuates a feeling, he couldn’t be completely apathetic but he’d be apathetic to everything but Jongin. Now he’d have a feeling of anger to Sehun, he knew they were looking for someone along these profiles, but Sehun would have to clear Jimin out of his mind before he could start pinpointing it on anybody else. His brain wracked through everybody in the dance studio, trying to think of anyone who could possibly fit the profile but everyone was almost forgettable. He almost sighed, deciding eventually this was a good idea.

 

Sehun hadn’t always wanted to be a profiler, just like Jongin didn’t always want to be a dance teacher. Sehun in his childhood spent most of his days dreaming about being a dancer for famous singers, even hit Broadway and just dance, feel the lights of a studio or stage hit his pale skin, the rush of a performance, the feeling of knowing he did well, it was what he lived for. It’d be a life of friends surrounding him, he always thought, he thought he’d be in an apartment in New York or Los Angeles, working his way to being a star no matter how small or shitty the apartment was. It was his dream, his dream was to always be a star, to dance.

At the age of 16, he was at the prime of his life, the peak of finding out who he was, popular and surrounded with friends even. He had a boyfriend, everyone loved him and knew him no matter where he went or who he talked to, his parents were proud of him, academically he was in honors and extra-curricular activities were all drama and dance. Anything he could to achieve this dream, Sehun thought of a way to do it. Everyone supported him, everyone knew if there was anybody who could do it, it was Oh Sehun.

While he had many friends, his best friend was his father, he understood him the best. They spent Saturdays together at the movies, watching anything interesting all day, get lunch, come home and spend the rest of their time with his mom. His father taught him most of what he is now, ambitious, hardworking, determined, personable, admirable, etc. Sehun felt closest to his father, he felt his father was the center of his universe and there’d be nothing to take his father away from him.

He didn’t believe there was one single life event that could crash someone down from their peaks of success or their health, he didn’t believe that one single thing could cause the meltdown of someone’s life or a drastic change in life. He heard people had these experiences in people near them dying, getting fired, break ups, but he had gone through plenty of breakups, his grandparents had died, and he was far too busy to consider getting a job but nothing had sent him into a spiraling meltdown. He didn’t believe in that, he didn’t have a reason to.

March 16th is the day that theory had changed when he got pulled out of school to go see his father at the hospital who got shot in the shoulder. It was a drive-by shooting, the streets of Chicago were known for it but he didn’t ever think his father, his best friend would fall victim to it. Even though his father was fine, Sehun wasn’t. The pen stroke of death came close to signing his father’s name in the pen ink, he knew he could have lost his father but he didn’t know how he could possibly change it. He didn’t talk as much to his friends the following week, dancing became a way to get out pent up anger and sadness until he stared himself in the mirror walking into the practice room.

Dancing wasn’t going to clean up the filth on the streets, dancing wasn’t going to save his father from this happening again. More importantly, dancing wasn’t going to save father’s for kids like him, dancing is just a way of art, dancing did nothing of value for anybody but himself. He left the dance studio that day, heading straight over to the library to start his research on how he could make the world a better place, he had to choose something somewhat safe or his mother would be panicking everyday, but he had to do something, he had to better protect families like his own.

He quit all his clubs, stopped dancing, spent all his time making sure his grades were nothing but perfect to make sure the career he wanted was one that required good grades to get into a prestigious school. Sehun was determined, he didn’t know he was spiraling in a crisis, but here he was in a never ending hole of doubt of what could be, what if’s, what would, he felt lost for the first time in his life and even though his father’s smile assured he was fine, Sehun felt the anxiety of losing his father creep up on him. It wasn’t until he talked to a counselor, she noticed his changes and asked what was going on, she told him about a behavioral analyst, since then it was set in stone that is what he would do.

His parents supported him, devotedly, always have and always will. They knew changing Sehun’s mind on the topic would be near impossible but some nights they’d hint at Sehun dancing, but Sehun shut them down, became cold and stoic. He broke up with his boyfriend, he lost all his friends, he put time into working out instead of dancing and spent more time on his studies until he got accepted into a school for a Fulbright scholarship, he knew this was his fate, and he knew dancing was something that would never have lasted.

Sometimes when he walks into his empty apartment after a long day at the bureau on the quiet streets of D.C, that if his dreams were even realistic. To be living with friends in California or New York, working to get famous. If having friends still would’ve been worth it, if he shouldn’t have spiraled into being a criminal profiler, his father was alive, he didn’t have to be so worried and upset like that. Most times he knows he didn’t make a mistake, he knows that he’s saving fathers out there from dying, saving a kid just like him who has a dream and wouldn’t have to feel tragedy or come close to it. Being alone was worth it, not having as many friends as he could was worth it. Sitting in the car driving to a dance studio to save a man he’s romantically interested in from being killed or harmed makes him think of how he doesn’t have to be alone for long, that this job was worth it. Last night was the first time he told anybody the truth about his life, how this wasn't just in his calling but it took someone else nearly dying to make him see, but he was glad it was Jongin he confided to. It only made everything he put himself through in isolation all the more worth it since Jongin didn't make him feel alone anymore. 

 

“Agent Park?” Seungwan spoke, clearly confused as to why he was back when he was just there yesterday. “Seungwan, may I have a list of who’s clocked in?” She nodded, standing up immediately to go print it out. “She looks lost,” Sehun said quietly, scratching the back of his neck a little bit but Chanyeol shrugged. “She doesn’t know what’s going on, I don’t think she knows we suspect someone here.” Sehun looked up at Chanyeol, “meaning no one really thinks it’s someone who’s here, meaning no one has been trying to hide anything.” Chanyeol nodded, peering around the corner. “If someone’s trying to hide something, they’ll come across especially suspicious.” 

They wandered through, deciding to go to Min Yoongi first since Sehun had some questions about Jimin. The man was sitting at the piano, fingers sliding along the keys until Chanyeol knocked, the other sighing out tiredly. “Weren’t you here yesterday?” Chanyeol went to speak, but Sehun didn’t have time for the excuses, the playing around, the sloppiness. “When did you get Park Jimin this job?” Sehun surprised Chanyeol, he noticed the other jump out of the corner of his eye. “A month ago, why?” Sehun looked up to Chanyeol, making a face, Jimin was cleared. There was no way that Jimin could have made a connection like that to Jongin in such a short time, they both knew it. “Great, thanks, that’s all we need from you.”

Sehun swerved on his heels, padding his way out of the dance studio, running a hand through his hair as he leaned his back against it. “Did you have to be that rude?” Chanyeol started, Sehun’s sharp expression caught him off guard, stepping back to look at the other male. “Are you too close to this case now?” Sehun shook his head again, clicking his tongue against his teeth. “No, I was rude because he was rude, and secondly, you waste too much time. Baekhyun died, there are three more men who need to be saved. The janitors are closest to Jongin, I say we start there and talk to them again.”

They walked down the halls, locating the janitors office to notice all four were in there, preparing for the starts of their shifts. “Agents, is Jongin okay?” Yerim asked quietly, Sehun’s eyes scanned around, three of them were staring up at them, the last one was not. Sehun knew he was on the back burner for a reason, he eyed him, profiling him. His body would be correct, he was quiet, had no tone in his voice until it came to Jongin.The answer was dancing directly in his face, Chanyeol even mentioned it earlier. Their killer would be an apathetic person in everything else but Kim Jongin. “He’s great, gave him a bit of a day off yesterday,” Sehun spoke, eyes directly on the male huddling near the locker. The man didn’t react to it, but he didn’t look Sehun in the eye. A drastic difference by the first time they met and now. 

“Kyungsoo, can we speak to you?” Sehun asked, stepping outside of the janitor’s closets, Chanyeol on his heels as the shorter male stepped out. Sehun noticed his jaw was locked tight, he wasn’t maintaining a friendly composure, he didn’t even try to look like he wanted to see Sehun. A smirk came across his lips, staring down at the shorter male as Kyungsoo peeled his eyes to look directly at Chanyeol. “Kyungsoo, you said you’ve known Jongin now for two years,” Chanyeol looked down, Sehun watched as the tension in his jaw ease up, he looked more relaxed at the very mention of Jongin’s name. Sehun watched quietly, running a hand through his hair as Chanyeol kept on. “Did you two ever meet outside of work?” Kyungsoo’s voice was monotonous, but yet there was a smile on his lips at the very mention of Jongin. “No, just here.” Sehun looked over at Chanyeol, nodding, clearing his throat. “Do you like sonnets?” Kyungsoo’s smile fell from his face the very minute a syllable left Sehun’s mouth, not bothering to look up at Sehun until the last word, his face stoic, he didn’t have a care in the world it seemed. But Sehun saw his jaw clench, his eyes boring into Sehun’s. “Sonnets?” The question came out as a deadpan, Sehun nodded. “Shakespeare sonnets, there’s 154, sound familiar?” Kyungsoo shook his head, glaring at Sehun, but Sehun found it interesting how the emotion he was trying to convey didn’t come out. “No.” Sehun stepped back, humming out lowly. “Well, Jongin doesn’t read sonnets either, see how you two are friends.” Kyungsoo’s jaw remained clenched but a small relief occurred when Jongin was mentioned, but there was no emotion on his face, apathetic but his infatuation with Jongin showed through. “You can go back to work, now.”

Sehun turned, walking down the hallway as Chanyeol said his goodbyes, jogging up to Sehun. “That’s him, Chanyeol. He’s the killer, I fucking know it. He fits the profile.” Chanyeol licked over his lips, breathing out quietly and stopped them once they were standing outside the dance studio. “We can’tpeg him without evidence, you know that right?” Sehun nodded, sighing out quietly, looking down the hall where he saw people exiting the classes. “I’m aware, there has to be some evidence somewhere. We can’t be chasing a ghost. He has to have messed up, somewhere.” 

 

The evidence was laid out on the boardroom table, their lab analyst stood with a stoic expression, her name was Yongsun. “The pages on the bodies and the pages ripped out of the books don’t match, they come from the same book but the way they’re ripped doesn’t match. Also, not a single speck of DNA, no fingerprints, nothing.” Sehun sighed out now, the hope of Kyungsoo messing up somewhere fell out the window but Chanyeol grumbled from next to him. “He has a copy of the sonnets book somewhere, we need a warrant to get to his house.” Sehun pushed himself up, staring up at Chanyeol. “With what evidence, Yeol?” 

The two looked at one another until Johnny knocked on the door, he wasn’t smiling but he looked a little hopeful. “We have a witness, not really, but it’s something.” Sehun and Chanyeol followed Johnny out of the room to go to the office, Sehun and Chanyeol took a seat in front of him. “Your name?” The other looked nervous, but Sehun flashed him a reassuring smile. “Lee Seunghoon,” his voice was quiet, soft. “Seunghoon, what did you see?” The man swallowed, exhaling out quietly. “I saw a black Kia 2007 or 2008 Sorento, parked in front of the side doors of the karaoke bar. That’s all I saw.” Sehun grinned over at Chanyeol, standing up now he led Johnny out the office. “Go look for a black Kia Sorento at the studio, if we can find one, we’re in the money bag.” Johnny nodded, heading out as Seunghoon smiled and left the office, escorting himself out of the station. Chanyeol walked over to him, breathing out shakily with a grin. “Hopefully this closes our case.” Sehun hoped, he really hoped. 

They sat in the office, looking over evidence until the phone rang, Johnny’s caller ID appeared on the screen. “Hey, what do you got for me Seo?” Sehun spoke into the phone, but a sigh fled through the speaker. “Nothing, no one drives a Kia Sorento here, I even went to the bar and watched security camera footage, the cameras didn’t reach the side doors, they’re employee entrances. We have nothing again, except for a maybe black Kia Sorento in a 2007-2008 edition.” Sehun sighed, nodding, “come back, good work out there Seo.” Sehun hung up, looking at the time to see it was six in the evening. He shot Jongin a text message, asking if coming over for dinner was alright. 

“Nothing?” Sehun nodded, sighing out past his nostrils, “nothing.” Jongin replied back quickly, of course the answer was a yes. “Listen, I’m beat. Can I go eat dinner at Jongin’s and come back?” Chanyeol nodded, standing up with a little sigh. “Don’t worry about coming back, just relax.” Sehun nodded, standing up as he went outside, hailing himself a cab and climbed in the backseat, telling the driver the loft address.

 

Jongin’s loft was an assortment of cream colors, browns, oatmeal tones with light pops of yellow and lilac. Throw pillows were embroidered with grey flowers and yellow petals, it was all soft, elegant, very Jongin and Sehun wanted to drown in it. The place smelled of Chinese takeout, both sitting at the hightop tables, Sehun stabbed into his beef and broccoli while Jongin worked the chicken chow mein, both sharing red oil dumplings together. “How was your day with Junmyeon, Yixing, and Wonsik?” Sehun asked, shoveling a fork of food into his mouth as he watched Jongin swallow what left he had in his mouth. 

“Great, only reason we called it early was because Junmyeon works the E.R night shift as a nurse, said his life couldn’t be on hold just because of this. He loves his job,” Jongin said, stabbing his fork through a dumpling as Sehun nodded, swallowing now. “Did he take the police with him?” Jongin nodded, sauce from the dumplings on the corner of his mouth made him giggle. Sehun reached his thumb over to wipe at it, licking the sauce off before proceeding to eat, mentally cooing at the red color on Jongin’s cheeks. “I made him, practically.” Sehun nodded, finishing off his takeout containers. “Good, I’m glad.” Jongin smiled, taking the red oil dumplings in his hands and finished them off after a glance to Sehun if he wanted them. 

“Do you want to um, stay the night?” Jongin asked shyly as he finished, wiping his face with the napkin. Sehun nodded, smiling now, he felt really relieved at knowing he could stay there with Jongin, protect him in the night. “Of course, do what you need to do, I’ll be right back, yeah?” Sehun got up from the table, leaning over to Jongin now to press a lingering kiss to his cheek, smile sweet on his lips as he turned around now to make his way out of the loft. Jogging down the stairs, he went to the police escorts, knocking on the door. “See anything in those bushes?” Mark shook his head, turning his head. “No, not even a person walking through to come to this side of the lofts, not a soul.” Sehun nodded, scratching the back of his neck and glanced around. “Check all of the perimeters, I think you could be looking for a short man, shaved head, wide eyes, petite in frame. Thanks Mark.” 

Sehun turned around now, going back into the loft to see Jongin now dressed in boxers and a tee shirt, standing in the hall as he smiled shyly to him. “Come to bed? We don’t have to sleep, yet?” Sehun nodded, walking over to Jongin and into the bedroom, stripping himself down to his boxers and a tee shirt. Jongin sat down on the bed, laying in it as Sehun crawled next to him. Both lying on their sides, fingers messing with each other as their fingertips dancing against one another. “You know, my mom told me New York was a mistake,” Sehun raised his eyebrows, lacing his fingers with Jongin’s, leaning into press a soft kiss to his cupid’s bow.

“Why?” He whispered, watching as Jongin stared at him, smiling softly. “She told me that me being in the city, like this, a small town boy wouldn’t mix well. She always told me that when I was young I should stay close to home because it was all I knew. At the time, she told me that because she was worried, my mom has always been worried for me. She was only worried about me at the time because I was her perfect son,” Jongin paused, whispering softly. “I was their perfect son, I did nothing wrong in their eyes, I got good grades, I did community service, all while secretly participating in dance competitions. I told them I was in golf, the sport they hate the most so they wouldn’t try to come to my games. But really I was dancing for scholarships, money, grants, loans, anything, I wanted to succeed. I got my scholarship from NYU, I told them about how it was for dance and they were disappointed but, they were proud.” 

He stopped for a moment, snuggling into Sehun’s chest, Sehun brought his arms around the other to hold him against his chest to hold him in his warmth. “I hid that I was gay from them, they’re openly homophobic, it’s probably why they thought that disappointment wasn’t too bad because they thought I could have kids of my own, with my own DNA with a woman I love, be like them and have a son as perfect as me. It was the day I was leaving to New York, my mother was crying and yelling at me not to go, how I’d get hurt or mugged or killed, and and... I was tired of it. I felt like she was trying to keep me from being who I needed to be, myself. I looked her in the eye and told her I was gay and I wanted to move to New York, and her yelling and tears stopped, she looked like she had never been so disappointed. She walked away, I know she told my dad because they came back in and told me I wasn’t their son anymore, the sooner I got out, the better.”

Jongin hid his face completely in Sehun’s chest, Sehun’s fingers dipping along their spine. “I have a sister, I called her and told her what was going on, about you, told her to tell them about my situation.” Sehun frowned to himself but smiled at the mention of him being talked about to his sister. “What did they say?” He asked quietly, Jongin looked up at Sehun with watery eyes and a tired smile. “Nothing, she said they said nothing and they didn’t even seem to care. So I was thinking maybe I shouldn’t have moved to New York, maybe I should’ve stayed home, but when I look at you I think it’s better I had come here. Just wish we met under different circumstances. They can’t hate me forever, and they’ll meet you if you decide to stay around.”

Sehun nodded, leaning down to press soft kisses to Jongin’s face, along the bridge of his nose before catching his lips while his hands moved to rest on the side of his neck. Fingers tangling in Jongin’s hair with a smile as he felt the plush lips press back to his own, cool fingertips were against the warmth of his jaw, small sighs into his mouth, nips against one another’s bottom lips with soft sucks onto Jongin’s full lip as Sehun sighed out into the kiss when Jongin shivered, whimpering into his mouth. Sehun’s eyes fluttered, rolling them over to their back and straddled over the other boy while Jongin immediately became pliant to Sehun’s touch, lips parted when Sehun’s tongue brushed against the soft full bottom lip. Sehun’s tongue slipped in between his lips, tongues grazing slow and soft against Jongin’s as their fingers found each other, lacing together until Sehun pulled away for air. “That’ll happen, Jongin, I know it.” 

Jongin’s kiss swollen lips with a red tint stared up at him, there was a smile on them as his thumb brushed over Sehun’s knuckles. “Is this you saying you’ll stick around?” Sehun smiled now, nodding, nudging his nose over Jongin’s, whispering soft. “I am, this is me saying I’ll stick around.” Jongin and Sehun’s lips met in a chaste kiss, Sehun laid out next to him with soft kisses now to Jongin’s neck and exposed shoulder, relishing in Jongin’s giggle until he lifted his head to look up at the other. “Jonginnie, baby, let’s sleep okay?” Sehun smiled when Jongin nodded, curling to his chest and hid his face in his chest once more with a little giggle. “Goodnight, Sehunnie. Sleep well baby.” Sehun held him close, pressing soft warm kisses against his temple, eyes closing as he dozed off with the warmth of Jongin against his chest. 

 

His phone startled him awake, it was six in the morning this time, he quickly got out of the bed and answered the phone after seeing Chanyeol’s name. “What’s up, Chanyeol?” Chanyeol was silent until he cleared his throat. “It’s Junmyeon, he was found dead in the alleyway of Spotlight Cinemas. Ruled him dead at an hour ago, you’ll need to come down here.” Sehun heard the sound of footsteps approach him, he swallowed and scratched the back of his neck. “I’ll be late, call his job and find out what happened, escorts too, see you there.” He hung up, looking back at Jongin who looked bruised from sleep. “What is it?” Jongin yawned out, Sehun stepped over to him and took his hand to lace their fingers together. “Babe, they found Junmyeon, he was dead this morning.” 

Jongin’s eyes shot wide, immediately going glossy with water as he shook his head. “No, no no no no, no you’re lying you’re lying, please tell me you’re lying.” His voice broke out through sobs, Sehun immediately brought his arms around Jongin’s figure, holding him close to his chest now as he felt the other’s body shake against his own. His fingers ran through Jongin’s hair, leaning his head down to press soft kisses into it, squeezing him softly in his arm. “I’m so sorry, Jongin.” Sehun said quietly, muffling into his hair, Jongin shook his head, arms weakly coming around Sehun. “It’s not your fault, not your fault.” 

Sehun pulled back a little, lifting the other’s chin now and brush his thumb along Jongin’s chin, the other to wipe away his tears. “Still, he meant a lot to you, and I’m sorry for your loss. I really am.” Jongin looked up at him with a little sniffle, a small smile. “You’re so sweet, Sehunnie. Get to work, come to me when you can.” Sehun nodded, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips, forehead resting against his. “I will, promise.” Sehun pulled away, putting on his clothes from the night before and already planned on going to his hotel room, but he decided to check around the loft building. 

The usual bushes were clean, the ones that peered into Jongin’s living room, but he went around to the back to see the bushes pointing into Jongin’s bedroom. He walked around now, noticing a slight difference in one of the bushes, his eyebrows furrowed as he stepped over to them. He noticed the crook in it, finally the flashlight on the ground made his eyes widen. He darted out of the bushes, going up to Jongin’s door and knocked on it, he felt enraged. He knew the killer, Kyungsoo, saw him sleeping with Jongin, he knew they were being watched, Jongin’s wasn’t safe anymore. “Sehun?” He said nasally, Sehun shook his head. “Grab clothes, anything you need until you come back here, you’re staying in my hotel room, this isn’t safe.” Jongin nodded, dashing back into the loft as he went over to police car, glaring into it. “Go grab the flashlight and put it in an evidence bag, and next time I tell you to do something, do it. You’re driving us to the hotel, then you will stand guard outside the hotel room door. Do you understand?” He watched Mark nod, looking apologetic as he hopped out now to grab the flashlight with a napkin. Jongin dashed out of the loft with a bag and in sweats, crawling in the back seat of the car next to Sehun, waiting until Mark returned from the bushes to go to the hotel room.

 

Sehun escorted Jongin into the room while a few of the police followed from the car, they promised Sehun a ride and as long as Jongin had people guarding the door he figures it should be fine. He was still hot with anger from Mark not checking the perimeters like he said to, Jongin could feel it as he let his thumb brush over Sehun’s knuckles in the rather tight handholding they were engaging in. “Sehun,” Jongin tried quietly when they went into the hotel room, he shut the door before going over to his suitcase, exhaling to himself. He slipped out of the clothes from the day before and put on a new suit until Jongin’s hand met his cheek in a soft hold, catching his attention. “Relax, please. Don’t be mad at Officer Lee,” Sehun smiled, only because Jongin called Mark Officer Lee, while Sehun got called Sehun. “He didn’t do as I told him to, now we know he was watching you last night, you’re only safe to sleep here.” 

Jongin nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to Sehun’s cheek with a little grin, nudging his nose against the soft skin. “Well, I’m alright, aren’t I?” Sehun nodded, sighing out quietly before kissing his nose now and stepped away, slipping on the suit jacket. “I gotta go now, stay here unless you need to leave. Take police escorts with you anywhere you go, do you understand baby boy?” Jongin flushed at that, nodding as he bit on his bottom lip. “I do, and can I wear one of your shirts while you’re gone?” Sehun chuckled at that, nodding and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Always, I’ll be back.”

Sehun exited the hotel room, looking over at Mark who stood his post, not wavering. “You stand here until Kim Jongin needs to leave, or when it’s time to switch your posts. Do you comprehend that? We are not having a repeat of this morning and last night.” His voice was angry still, eyes narrowed in an angry glare. “I comprehend, Agent Oh.” Sehun nodded, going towards the elevator and down to the police car waiting for him. 

The drive to the crime scene was a silent one, getting out felt like a relief as he saw Chanyeol standing outside with who he assumed to be someone who worked with Junmyeon. She stood in scrubs, tears streaming down her face, Sehun gave them a wide brief as he stepped aside to the alley, noticing Junmyeon’s body set up, stabbed the same way, too little amount of blood the same way, the only different thing was the sonnet. Sehun slipped on some gloves, unpinning the sonnet from the clothes pin over the stab wounds. Soaked in blood and slightly dried, Sehun read over it before reaching into his pocket to take out his phone. He typed in the words, seeing the screen load pegging it as sonnet 114. 

“You made it, what made you late?” Chanyeol asked, crouching down next to Sehun who bagged the sonnet into evidence bags. “Jongin isn’t safe at his own place, moved him into my hotel room, stayed the night over there. And no, we just slept together.” They stood up straight, Chanyeol cleared his throat with a nod. “The girl is Seohyun, worked with Junmyeon and apparently he shook his police escorts at around three in the morning, his shift ends at five, put two and two together.” Sehun looked up at Chanyeol, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “he was killed right after work. I had police take a flashlight I found out in the bushes to forensics, check it for any DNA.” 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed at that, head cocked to the side. “Flashlight? He’s getting sloppy, why is that?” Sehun furrowed his own eyebrows, turning for a moment to signal they could bag Junmyeon up. “He’s angry, Kyungsoo’s angry. He’s angry I’m with Jongin and he isn’t, he’s angry with me, he’s taking out all the competition and it’s only time he takes me out or tries to hurt him.” Chanyeol’s eyes widened, looking at the sonnet in Sehun’s hand. “We need to figure out if what you’re saying is true, come on let’s head back to the station.”

Sehun and Chanyeol sat in the car, reading over the modern text of the sonnet, Sehun breathed out a little shakily as he looked at Chanyeol. “Either he sees the people near Jongin as monsters or he sees me as one, this is the first truly negative sonnet he’s pinned on a body. All because of me.” Chanyeol pat Sehun’s shoulder, rubbing it slowly. “This isn’t your fault, we just need evidence to haul this bastard in, I’m hoping he was sloppy enough in anger to leave fingerprints behind on the flashlight.” Sehun nodded, sighing, rubbing the bridge of his nose once more. “Me too, me too.” 

The flashlight had no prints, they didn’t receive such luck. “Haul him in, fucking do something!” Sehun raged now, pacing around the boardroom until Chanyeol gripped him by the shoulders. “No, Sehun. I understand you’re worried about Jongin but you need to get it together. Out of everyone, he needs you to remain focused, you need to stay focused, now.” Sehun sighed with a nod, rubbing his hands over his face, sighing out quietly. “And there was nothing else at the crime scene?” Chanyeol shook his head, patting Sehun’s shoulder. “I sent Jinki to the studio, he’s going to just check who’s clocked in. If Kyungsoo isn’t there, we’ll have probable cause to tail him for the rest of the day until eight.” Sehun looked baffled, running a hand through his hair, “why eight?” Chanyeol shrugged, “they consider that a work day and unless the man has evidence against him, we’re going off probable cause.”

The ring of the phone interrupted them, Chanyeol reached over and answered it, “Lee, is he there?” Chanyeol grinned now, nodding, “Look for him, if you find him, tail him, you have until eight. See you soon.” Sehun felt a little relieved, finally taking a seat in the chair burying his face in his hands.

 

Sehun came back to the hotel at eight, Jongin was sat comfortably on the bed, munching on what looked to be fried chicken making Sehun chuckle faintly. “You look cozy and cute, feeling a little better?” Jongin nodded, setting the chicken aside and wiped his fingers on a napkin, going over to Sehun, unbuttoning his shirt. “Look better than you, you look exhausted, c’mon, relax please.” Sehun needed to relax, they couldn’t find Kyungsoo anywhere, meaning they couldn’t tail him, meaning Sehun could only think that Kyungsoo found somewhere new to hide and watch Jongin or he killed someone else out of his anger. “I’ll try, can’t promise anything.” 

Sehun crawled onto the bed, letting Jongin drag him to lie in between his legs, head pressed on the other’s thighs. “We gave Yixing police detail, Wonsik too, I’m hoping they don’t shake their police details. By law, they have to vacate the premises if they say so.” Jongin’s fingers were working through his hair, making his eyes flutter shut, arms wrapped around the other’s thigh. “I’m hoping too, I’m hoping by now they realize that getting rid of their police detail isn’t the smart thing to do.” Sehun left soft kisses to the soft skin of Jongin’s thigh, noticing the other’s breath audibly catch at the actions alone, but Sehun just smiled into his skin. “You’re so cute, baby.” Sehun lifted his head to see Jongin staring down at him, lip in between his bottom teeth as he shyly shook his head. 

Sehun sat up now, slowly straddling over Jongin’s lap, thumbs brushing over Jongin’s cheeks. The dim lighting of the lamp on the nightstand made the hollows of Jongin’s cheeks appear darker, face flushing a light red. His hands timidly rested on Sehun’s thin waist, staring at one another until finally Sehun leaned down to rest his forehead against Jongin’s. “You’re strong, stronger than anybody I have ever met.” Jongin smiled now, bringing his arms around Sehun’s neck. “I know we just met, and I know we tell one another that it feels like we’ve known one another forever but I really feel that. I think I’m only doing so okay because you’re here,” Sehun smiled widely, shaking his head.

“You’ve always been strong, I’m just here so you can lean on me when you need me.” Jongin pressed a soft kiss to Sehun’s lips, both smiling as they pulled away from the chaste kiss. “I’ll need you for a while,” Sehun chuckled quietly, speaking quiet. “I’ll be here for a while.” Sehun slipped off his lap, reaching over the bucket of chicken and grabbed a drumstick, sitting in between Jongin’s legs with his back to the others chest. “Promise the killer won’t take you, Sehun, please.” Sehun paused his eating, swallowing, tilting his head back to look up at Jongin who genuinely look terrified, he nodded. “He won’t take me, baby. He won’t, I’ll be okay.” Jongin nodded, pressing soft kisses to Sehun’s temple, nudging his nose into Sehun’s hair, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist. “Good, I’d be a wreck if I lost you.” Sehun stared up at Jongin, eyes meeting, Jongin didn’t know how much of a wreck he would be if Sehun lost him, so instead he whispered quietly “you have no idea how mutual the feeling is.”

 

He woke up to Jongin’s face buried in between his shoulder blades, phone blaring on the nightstand. His hand stumbled over to it, lifting it to his ear, whispering once he saw Chanyeol’s name. “Please don’t tell me anything bad, c’mon Chanyeol.” Chanyeol went silent into the phone, leaving Sehun to sigh. “What is it?” Chanyeol cleared his throat, “I think our perp is angry, he went out of his M.O to kill. Yixing was found dead outside the coffee shop, everything’s the same, and also if we can find Kyungsoo we’re bringing him in for questioning. The only thing is, the house was found broken into, a cop was found unconscious at the scene but he’s alive.” Sehun nodded, Jongin’s breath was still even, he’d have to wake him up at some point. “Alright, I’ll be at the station, bring the sonnet.” Sehun hung up, rolling over now to see Jongin slightly wake, fear paralyzing him for a moment, eyes immediately watering as tears spilled down his cheeks. “Sehun, please, please no.”

Sehun brought Jongin into his chest, fingers running through his hair, kissing softly into it. “He didn’t release his police escorts, Jongin. Everything was done right the guy just broke into his house. I’m so sorry for your loss, Jongin.” Jongin’s fingers held Sehun’s shirt tight, hands balled up into fists as he breathed out shaky sobs. Sehun could feel the tears soaking his shirt, he continued pressing soft kisses against Jongin’s warm skin as Jongin’s body rattled against his own. “You did everything right, Sehunnie, everything. This guy is out here for me, just give me to him. Wonsik will die, you’ll die, it’s all my fault and-”

Sehun immediately shook his head, cupping Jongin’s tear stained face, cheeks red and eyes puffy. “This is not your fault, you are not responsible for this guy’s behavior. Do not ever think otherwise. I will not die, and every cop you can think of will be watching Wonsik, do you trust me?” Jongin nodded, a steady stream of tears slipped down his face while Sehun’s thumbs collected the tears slipping down Jongin’s soft cheeks. “I trust you, Yixing didn’t deserve to die, he worked at an animal shelter and he personally took care of all the animals, had names for them, loved them like they were his own, he’s such a good person he didn’t deserve to die,” Jongin choked out, burying his face in Sehun’s chest, the other nodded, leaving soft kisses to Jongin’s hairline. “None of your friends did, none of them, you don’t deserve this.”

Jongin nodded, breathing out softly the sobs were replaced by sniffles, his eyes met Sehun’s, pushing his hair away from his eyes. “You can go, I’ll be okay.” Sehun sighed out softly, meeting Jongin’s eyes. “Are you sure?” Jongin nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to Sehun’s temple, whispering against it. “Come back to me tonight,” his voice was soft, Sehun pulled away to press a chaste kiss to his lips, smiling faintly. “I always will, Jongin.”

 

Sehun walked into the station, he saw Chanyeol with the evidence bag, a displeased look flashed across his face meaning it wouldn’t be anything good. “Hey, what’s going on?” Chanyeol pointed to the interrogation room, Kyungsoo sat inside it. “We found him, brought him in for questioning, we dug into his background and he was a literature major with a theater minor in Berkeley, one of the courses required is Shakespeare. Although, since we brought him in for questioning without arrest or evidence we can only hold him for eight hours. He’ll be out by tonight, Sehun.” Sehun stared blankly at Chanyeol, shaking his head. “I can’t focus on that right now, I need to find the meaning of this sonnet, I think going at him with the meaning of these sonnets would be best.” Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed, sitting down next to Sehun who was decoding the bloody sheet of paper. “Why?”

Sehun determined it was sonnet 75, “this one has to do with him confessing his love but also insinuating he stalks. We need to go at him with the meanings of these sonnets, these are his confessions of love, we need to attack him with that with the combination that Jongin has never seen these confessions and what he’s doing is pointless.” Chanyeol clapped a hand on Sehun’s shoulder, squeezing it with a little breath. “Come in with me, you being in there will immediately distraught him.” 

Sehun and Chanyeol walked into the interrogation room, the other looked unbothered, unfazed, as if him being here is just a waste of a perfectly good day but not even in an annoying way. In a way that he could be taking a drive throughout the city, as if him being in the office was like a rainy day and he was hoping for a sunny one. “Morning, Kyungsoo.” Sehun started, not missing the way his jaw clenched, but he managed to not grit out a good morning in return in a low voice. “Tell me, what are your hobbies? Everyone has a life outside of their jobs.” Kyungsoo pursed his lips together in a tight line, resting his hands on the table. 

“I read, feed the birds, nothing that would really pique your interests,” his voice hadn’t a single flicker of emotion in it, Sehun tilt his head to the side. “Actually my interests are piqued. What do you read?” Kyungsoo didn’t have sweat trailing on his forehead, he didn’t have the signs of a liar, he had the signs of a psychopath who could feel infatuated on the object of their affections. “Non-fictions, biographies, essays, scholarly writings. Would you happen to know anything about that, Agent Oh?” Sehun didn’t let the jab at him get to him, he knew it was in his defense especially since the root of his anger at the moment was because of him. “No, but I happen to know about sonnets, happen to know the meaning of quite a few. You’re smart, I’m sure you would as well if you were to read them.” 

Kyungsoo’s jaw was slightly clenched a little harder, but he shook his head now, Sehun would imagine a bitter smile on Kyungsoo’s lips if he knew how to convey emotion. “Didn’t picture you as one for Shakespeare sonnets, but unfortunately I’m not one to be educated on the subject.” Sehun leaned back into his seat, sighing out to himself. “Sonnet 18, a beautiful sonnet, really. A simple confession of love that lives on within the words of a poem. You say you’re not one for Shakespeare or the sonnets but in Berkeley to obtain your lit major and theatre minor, you would have needed to study Shakespeare, correct?”

Kyungsoo remained silent, gathering Sehun’s attention with a smirk on his lips. “Oh, using your right to remain silent now aren’t we? Your silence speaks more to us than you know. Enlighten me, what do you really know about the sonnets?” Kyungsoo, jaw clenched, anger flaming in his eyes is the only emotion Sehun saw, anger appointed to him. “I know Jongin, personally, I’ll be sure to ask if he’s into Shakespeare myself.” Sehun kicked the chair out from under him as he stood, not before noticing the way Kyungsoo’s vein in his neck was sticking out from how tight his jaw was clenched, stepping out the interrogation room. 

He sat in the board room, sighing out quietly as he watched Chanyeol try to talk to Kyungsoo, but the short male void of emotion remained silent, the rest of his time here would be in silence, Sehun knew that much. Chanyeol left the interrogation room, taking a seat in front of Chanyeol with a little smile. “He hates you, but you did well, we caught him in his lie and now he’s more... caught off guard. You’ve really done a number on this guy,” Sehun went to disagree but Chanyeol shook his head, “no, listen. You, unintentionally, start a thing with Jongin. You show up at his place of work, you moved Jongin away from him, and now you’ve caught him in a lie? You’ve really done a number on him, he knows it’ll be time before his time runs out. That’s why he went quiet.” Sehun smiled wryly, watching the emotionless Kyungsoo. “He’ll kill Wonsik tonight, and then what? What’s he going to do to Jongin, Chanyeol? We need evidence on this guy, anything, come on.” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo, then back to Sehun. “I’ll get to interrogating, you comb through everything.”

 

They found nothing, Kyungsoo had to walk. Sehun came back to the hotel near on the brink of tears as he stumbled into Jongin’s warm arms. He held him close, burying his face in the crook of his neck he let a shaky breath out. “I’m sorry I couldn’t catch him, he was there he was there, and we can’t find any evidence on him but it’s him Jongin I know it I’m sorry.” Jongin shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. “It’s the law, I know you’d arrest him if you just could, I’m not mad or feel negative towards you. You’re doing everything you can.”

Sehun lifted his head up, cupping Jongin’s cheeks, staring at him. The other male leaned into his touch, pressing his hands over Sehun’s. “You’re so good, so pure.” Jongin smiled softly at that, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Sehun’s mouth. “Can you tell me who it is? So I know who look out for.” Sehun nodded slow, sighing out through his nose. “Kyungsoo, it’s Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s face fell, pulling back to sit down as he let out a shaky sigh. “I knew something was always off about him but I was always nice, did I do something to initiate this?” Sehun sat down beside him, shaking his head as he looked over the tan male crestfallen on his bed. “No, he’s a psychopath who made you the objects of his murders, he’s mentally ill, Jongin. You did nothing, babe.” Jongin nodded, leaning his head on Sehun’s shoulder before turning to kiss over the button down.

“Lay with me,” he whispered now, Sehun complied and slipped out of his clothes to be comfortable, he remained in his boxers while Jongin was in his own and tee shirt Sehun had packed. They lay side by side, staring at one another until Jongin leaned forward to leave a feather light kiss to his lips. Sehun grinned now, connecting their lips again in a deeper kiss. Jongin’s lips had a salty taste but they remained sweet, their fingers intertwining to hold hands as Jongin was rolled onto his back, Sehun straddling over him. Their lips moved together slow, Sehun nipped on Jongin’s bottom lip, smirking softly at the shaky sigh emitting from his lips. Jongin pulled back now, head against the pillow, exhaling out shakily as his hand rested softly against Sehun’s cheek. “I don’t know what will happen tomorrow, or the day after, but I want you to make love to me tonight and engrave every part of you on my skin.” 

Sehun nodded, leaning down now to press a soft sweet kiss to his lips, whispering softly. “It’d be my honor,” he pressed soft kisses to his lips before trailing them downward on his jawline, slope of his neck with soft nips and sucks to it, hands holding Jongin’s hips as his ears were hypersensitive to every breathy sound the other made. His usual deep voice was higher in pitch, breathy and needy, pants filled his ears as he sucked hickeys into Jongin’s skin, marking that Jongin was his and that he was here. Holding Jongin’s hips in his hands, he felt the other’s fingers card through his hair as he pressed kisses to the slope of his shoulder now, tongue peeking out across his skin until Jongin lifted him up now. “Where can I leave one on you?” Sehun chuckled, pointing to his collarbone. 

Jongin leaned up now sucking a kiss into Sehun’s collarbone, nipping on it with his tongue rolling across his skin. Sehun shivered out now, waiting for Jongin to lean back as he now slipped off the other’s shirt, pressing soft kisses down his chest, losing himself in the way his tan skin never seemed to have an end, Sehun murmuring soft ‘you’re beautiful’ in the crooks of his skin against his v-line. He looked beautiful, Sehun knew it to be true how beautiful he is. 

They laid together afterwards, Jongin’s hair was askew, body marked with hickeys along his body. They were lazily making out now, whispering in between kisses how beautiful one another was, the cool touch of fingertips running along one another’s slightly sweaty skin. He giggled out now, staring Sehun over as he rested his chin on his chest after pushing the other onto his back. “I’m enamored by you.” Sehun smiled, kissing his forehead, whispering soft and quiet. “The feeling is mutual, you’re so beautiful, Jongin.” Jongin leaned up now, nudging his nose over Sehun’s, pressing soft kisses to the cupid’s bow of the profiler. “You’re flawless, Sehun.” They laid together, side by side now, facing one another with their hands laced as they dozed off, Sehun brought his arms around Jongin before he could sleep, holding him to his chest where he belonged. 

 

He had gotten used to his cellphone waking him up in the mornings, but what he wasn’t used to was Chanyeol not even letting him get out a hello. “Do not come outside, do not let Jongin outside, Wonsik was found outside the hotel dead, same fashion. They saw it was Kyungsoo, it was the sloppiest he had ever been and now there’s an APB out for him. We need to get him out of here, please, do not come down here with Jongin and I’ll let you know when we’ve transported him to the coroner’s office.” 

Sehun wasn’t able to get a word in edgewise before Chanyeol hung up, he saw Jongin still asleep in the bed, rolling over on his side his fingers ran through his hair. He sighed out with a frown on his face until realizing, Kyungsoo had to have found a new spot for him to watch. 

Sehun got up off the bed pacing over to the windows, he knew there was a parking garage across the way and sure enough, a level was directly accessible to view from their room. Sehun took a shaky breath, running his hands through his hair he looked back to Jongin on the bed who was naked underneath the white sheets. It was his fault Kyungsoo got sloppy, it was his fault that Kyungsoo was angry, it was his fault that Jongin lost friends he didn’t have to lose. He buried his face in his hands, sighing out into them as he continued to pace. 

Thoughts were consuming him how he didn’t deserve Jongin, how it was his fault that Jongin lost everybody, he didn’t hear the rustle of bed sheets or the soft whisper of his name. “Sehun, Sehun,” Jongin tried a little louder, cool hands wrapping around warm wrists to move his hands from his face slowly. He didn’t know he was crying until he felt a soft thumb brush the tears away from his face, making him look at Jongin as his sniffles filled the room. “What happened?” Sehun shook his head letting outa shaky sigh, dropping their hands. “Wonsik, he died. I fucking failed you, I’m so sorry for everything.” Jongin’s eyes welled with tears, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s neck, fingers tangling hard into his hair. “You’re still here, I’m still here, it’s okay, I didn’t lose everybody, I still have you.”

Sehun shook his head, tears wetting one another’s shoulders, holding on tight to the ends of Jongin’s hair he muffled into his shoulder. “I don’t deserve you, I don’t, I don’t.” Jongin shook his head, leaning his head against Sehun’s, breathing out shakily. “You’ve done everything you can, is it your fault he made the scene cleaned of evidence? No. Sehun, it’s not. You’ve put police detail, you’ve protected them, you’ve gotten farther than NYPD has. So, I thank you for that. You’ve done everything you can, I don’t resent you, I resent him.” Sehun lifted his head, wiping away the tears on Jongin’s cheeks with a little sniffle, sighing out. “When I first saw you, and I saw you smile, I knew I wanted to make you smile for as long as you allowed me to do so, I know you’re not doing too hot, but when this is all over I’ll take care of you and make it better, if you allow me.” Jongin giggled through a sniffle, putting his hand over Sehun’s cheek, pressing a soft shower of kisses to Sehun’s face. “I allow you, of course.” 

They jumped when his phone rang, catching them off guard but Sehun reached over to it, “I’ll be at the station, okay?” Chanyeol hummed out a soft ‘okay’, hanging up leaving the two now to get dressed. Sehun showered him in endless kisses, both promising they’d see one another later, both promising safety. “Don’t leave this room unless you have people with you, okay angel?” Sehun assured softly, Jongin nodded while kissing his nose. “I’ll see you later.” With much reluctance, Sehun stepped out of the hotel room flashing Mark a sad look. “Please, keep him safe.” Mark nodded, whispering softly, “if anything goes wrong, I’ll personally give you a call.”

 

“Chanyeol, tell me we found him, somewhere, anywhere.” Sehun rushed out as he jogged into the station, nearly letting out a panicked cry when he saw Chanyeol shake his head. “The parking garage parallel to my hotel room, check there, please. He has perfect view into my hotel room. We’re facing the left side.” Chanyeol nodded, making a few calls while Sehun made his way into the board room.

On the table he saw the blood covered sonnet sitting in the evidence bag, next to the computer, both just waiting for him tauntingly. He took a seat, loading up the computer googling it, finding it to be sonnet 61. With a shaky hand he clicked for a translation, eyes widened at the meaning until they fell to the old English version of it, the very last sentence dancing in front of him. ‘For thee watch I whilst thou dost wake elsewhere, from me far off, with others all too near.’ Sehun knew the meaning of the last line without even having to look at the modern English, he didn’t need the sites help. ‘I stay awake for you while you are awake somewhere else; far away from me, but all to close to certain other people.’ 

Sehun nearly fell out of his chair, scrambling with his phone in his hands. He called Jongin ten times, and all ten times he was met with the automatic voicemail, not even the reminder of his sweet voice was heard in the phone. “Chanyeol, call Mark, please.” Chanyeol followed after Sehun who ran out to a police car ready to move, sitting down beside him in the back. “Sehun’s what’s going on?” The sirens were turned on as they made their way down the crowded New York streets, making Sehun anxieties rise.

“This sonnet was all about antagonizing Jongin, the one on Wonsik. Kyungsoo did everything for him, watched him, stalked him, stayed awake at night to watch him sleep, killed people so everyone would be out of their way but Jongin spends his nights awake, with me. He’s antagonizing him, he’s mad at Jongin, he’s going to take him, Chanyeol. He’s in danger.”

The trip to the hotel was five minutes but felt like an hour, making haste they climbed the stairs. Sehun’s heart was pounding in his chest, hoping and praying his worst fear didn’t come true. Although, he couldn’t hope any longer when he saw the fallen body of a cop outside the hotel room, door swung wide open in the dark room. The only thing Sehun could hear was his own heart beating, Chanyeol’s yells for a medic sounded distant in his mind as he slowly made his way into the hotel room, turning the light on. They searched the room but nobody was there, no Jongin, no Kyungsoo. 

“Check the dance studio,” he heard himself say as his hearing came back to him at full force, making his breath hitch at the sudden over stimulation of senses. They were too many sounds, none of them were the sounds of Jongin’s laugh, none of them were what Sehun was wanting to hear. Chanyeol’s hand felt warm on his shoulder, ushering him aside he met Chanyeol’s worried eyes. “Something came in the station, directly addressed to you. We sent people to the dance studio but Sehun, we have to go.” 

The car ride felt like an hour again, the car felt hot as sweat grew underneath the collar of his button down shirt. Running, he darted out the car and into the station, ripping the letter from Jongdae’s hands he opened it to see a polaroid of Jongin. He was around brick wall, the floor was black, nothing could really show where he was. Jongin’s hands were tied behind his back, ankles ties together, tears streaming down his face with his lips swollen from nipping on them. Sehun felt his own eyes water, his hands were shaking as he held the photo, flipping it he saw the messy scrawl of handwriting. ‘If I can’t have him, you can’t either, Oh Sehun.’ Sehun sniffled, pulling himself together as he turned to face Chanyeol. “Get an update, now.” 

Chanyeol pulled out his phone, handing the polaroid to Jongdae. “Get a scan, see if there’s a location this could be at if they aren’t at the dance studio, fucking find them, everyone!” Sehun yelled out now, making his way to the evidence lockers as he pulled out photos of crime scenes, none of them looked familiar, all the walls were a reddish brick, all the floors were dark grey or black, but he held on hope. “They found a bloody book of sonnets at the dance studio in Kyungsoo’s janitor locker, we have evidence on him besides kidnapping to pin the murders on him.” 

Sehun turned around with a smile and a sniffle, wiping at his eyes. “Thank god, Chanyeol we have to find him.” Chanyeol stepped over to him, bringing his arms around Sehun who easily folded into his chest, burying his face in his shoulder. “This isn’t your fault, this isn’t on you.” Sehun sniffled, nodding, pulling away and looked down at the crime scene photos. “Tell them to check the house, we have probable cause, fuck the warrant.” Chanyeol smirked, nudging him, “already did, Sehun.”

“Sehun!” He looked up to see Minseok breathing out heavily with another envelope, Sehun rushed over to it and opened it, another polaroid. Same setting, Jongin with his head bowed in defeat. Sehun noticed Jongin was wearing one of his shirts, he could see the hickeys marked into his skin he left the night before. ‘I see where you left your marks on him, don’t you see he belongs with me? Don’t you see I love him, Agent Oh? Now he’s mine, I plan to make him mine forever.’ 

Sehun ran a hand through his hair out of stress, dropping the photos as he walked out of the evidence room, going over to Jongdae. “Has your force found anything at the house?” Chanyeol stalked behind, watching Jongdae shake his head, “clear so far, but they found his killing location so they’re going there. We’re going to find him, Sehun.” Sehun went to leave the station but Chanyeol gripped his wrist, shaking his head. “Stay put, these polaroids are coming to you, we need you here, you’re doing what you can.”

Sehun didn’t know what to do at that point besides pace around in the board room, analyze everything he could think of. Chanyeol gave him information at finding his killing location which was just a storage unit within the city, they found incredible amounts of evidence all pointing towards Kyungsoo, but not even that could make Sehun feel okay. His thoughts were stuck on Jongin, if Kyungsoo had hurt him or what he was thinking. If he knew Sehun was coming for him, if he knew he was doing everything in his power to get Jongin back in his arms unharmed. Sehun wondered if Jongin resented or hated him now that he was in the possession of Kyungsoo. He took a seat in the chair, fingers tangled in his hair with soft tugs to it. 

“Sehun, I can sense your self loathing from out there,” Chanyeol spoke, coming in taking a seat in the chair across from him. Sehun looked up at him, eyes welling with water. “It’s my fault he was taken, it’s my fault.” Chanyeol shook his head, mumbling out softly, “it wasn’t, Kyungsoo is a psychopath, and you protected him to the best of your abilities, Sehun.” Minseok interrupted the moment barging in with an envelope that had red fingerprint marks on the outside. Sehun’s breath caught in his throat, ripping it from Minseok’s hands as a tear fell down his face, opening it. Another polaroid with a gag in Jongin’s mouth, blood staining the right side of the white button down as his face was wet, hair matted down to his forehead from sweat, bloody knife on the floor next to Jongin and some speakers that looked all too familiar. 

‘ He kept saying your name, he kept saying he wanted you, he had to be punished, he needed to be silenced.’ Sehun scrambled now over to the evidence locker, yanking out the photos of McClaine’s, the same speaker matched the polaroid. With shaky hands, he held up the pictures and couldn’t form the words he needed, but thankfully Chanyeol took over. “Call SWAT, send them to McClaine’s, let’s go let’s go!” Sehun shoved the photos in the locker, following out as he grabbed his vest darting out the station into a car, waiting for everyone to pile in as he made sure he had his gun on his body. 

 

They arrived to the bar, the SWAT filing outside around the building along with a squad of about ten by the door, Chanyeol and Sehun making their way for them to take charge. “Bust the door down on my count,” Chanyeol started, speaking to the SWAT team. Sehun knew better than to be careless in this situation, Jongin was in there, Jongin could get hurt if they went at this recklessly. “One, two, three,” the door was busted, swinging open and slightly off the hinges. “FBI, freeze Kyungsoo, freeze.”

Every gun was aimed directly at him, Sehun’s eyes were on Jongin though, seeing him bleeding out but he knew he’d survive, nothing vital was stabbed. “You, this is _your_ fault, Oh Sehun.” Kyungsoo growled out now as they edged slower and slower to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol didn’t let Sehun speak, he knew he would’ve snapped, he knew Sehun would put himself in danger. “Hands in the air, drop to your knees,” Kyungsoo put his hands in the air, glaring with heat in his gaze at Sehun directly. “I did this for him and you _took_ him from me. He kept saying he wanted to be with you, he could never love me because of you, and I did everything for him. He’s ungrateful, and you’re a thief.” Chanyeol ran over to Kyungsoo, pressing his foot to his back and kicked him on the ground, keeping his foot in place in the middle of his spine as he bent down, grabbing his wrists to cuff him, reading him his rights. 

Sehun pocketed his gun, running over to Jongin and slowly removed the cloth gag from his mouth, brushing the back of his hand against Jongin’s cheek. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” He couldn’t help the tears slipping down his cheeks as he untied Jongin’s hands and feet, putting his hand over the wound to put pressure. Somewhere in the distance he heard Chanyeol call for an ambulance to go in and assist, that it was clear. “Not your fault, you saved me, you saved me.” Jongin said quietly, leaning up shakily to kiss Sehun chastely. “I told you I’d always take care of you, didn’t I?” Jongin nodded through a giggle, blinking tiredly up at him, wiping away Sehun’s continuous streams of tears. “You did, I knew you’d come, I knew you would save me.” Sehun grinned now through his tears, his anxious thoughts washed away from earlier, moving out of the way when the paramedic asked him to. 

“Sehun, he’ll be in surgery, but we’ll call you when he’s out, Agent Park requested you go to the station with him,” Sehun nodded, looking down at Jongin who just adjusted on the gurney, who nodded at him. He leaned down pressing soft kisses to his lips then face, nudging his nose over his. “I’ll see you later, promise.” Jongin nodded, wiping the last remainders of Sehun’s tears. “I’ll see you, promise.” 

 

Sehun sat on the other side of the interrogation room, watching through the double sided glass and listening to the audio from the video. Chanyeol sat across from Kyungsoo, photos of the eight victims with the polaroids of Jongin. “Cat’s out of the bag, Kyungsoo. We know you did it, we know it was a statement of love, however fucked up you want to say your confession of love is. We just need to know why you did it, and why you did certain things.”

Kyungsoo looked like he debated the thought of speaking in his mind, but Sehun knew he knew he had been caught, there was nothing he could hide anymore. “I confess, I killed all eight people and kidnapped Jongin.” Sehun grinned to himself, this would be a clean trial, Chanyeol spoke now. “So how did you kidnap the victims? You’re small, couldn’t have knocked them out the first time.” Kyungsoo chuckled, void of emotion as usual. “It’s amazing what people will do when you hold a knife to their throat, they’ll let you tie their hands, gag them, force them into your car to drive them to your storage unit. I’m sure you found it, the gag muffles their begs of mercy but for Jongin I saw past it all. I had my sonnets handpicked, I stabbed them 15 times since we met March 15th, four years ago. The sonnets were to show my love, the 15 times was to show how that date made an impression in my heart,” Kyungsoo paused now, staring down at the table, tapping his fingers against it, “I dragged them into my car after letting them bleed out for a little while, propped them at the places I thought Jongin would see.”

Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol now, a small smile on his face. “Did he see any of them? Any of the sonnets?” Chanyeol let out a scoff of disgust, “he never came close to the bodies, he’s disgusted by you, asked Sehun to protect him from you.” Chanyeol stood up now, exiting the interrogation room to walk over to Sehun, a grin on his lips as he bounced a little. “We got the fucker, you can go now.” Sehun shook his head, stepping out going into the interrogation room. 

“What made you think this is what would win Jongin’s heart?” Sehun sat down, staring at Kyungsoo who wouldn’t meet his eyes. “He had too many people getting in the way of me, too many people, too much competition.” Sehun chuckled out now, tilting his head to the side. “You didn’t have to hurt him, punish him as you so put it in your polaroid. He owed you nothing, you took everyone he knew and excepted him, you owe him everything.” Sehun stood up, exiting the room, smiling at Chanyeol, stopping “I’ll be going to the hospital now.” 

 

He got to the hospital a little later than he planned since he stopped to get fried chicken, a dog plush, and some sunflowers along the way. He was shown to the hospital room where he lie talking to an older couple and a girl who looked just slightly older than him, he stepped in slowly, staying in the background until Jongin caught an eye of him. “Sehun! Sehun! This is Sehun, he saved my life.” Sehun smiled shyly, stepping forwards as he sat everything down on the pull out table by the hospital bed. “Hi, nice to meet you, I’m-” he was cut off by being pulled into a hug by the older man. 

“You’ve saved my son, thank you.” Sehun hugged him back only to be hugged by the woman as well, they broke apart to see Jongin smiling. “Is this the boyfriend as well?” His father asked, Sehun smiled fondly, looking to Jongin with a nod who nodded now to his parents. “Take care of my son, he’s special.” The woman said, smiling through watery eyes, Sehun could only nod. He felt happiness for Jongin at getting his parents back, just like he said he would one day. “I’ll make it my life’s mission, Mrs. Kim.” Jongin eyed the fried chicken now, making Sehun and Jongin’s sister chuckle, “well, it was nice to meet you Sehun, we’re going to go ahead and give you two some privacy.” They said their goodbyes, Sehun went to sit in the chair until Jongin pouted through a bite of chicken, dog plush underneath his arm. “Sit on the bed with me, left side.”

Sehun crawled on the bed, leaning his head against Jongin’s shoulder as they watched the TV to whatever Jongin put it on to. Sehun turned his head now, staring up at Jongin, kissing his cheek then softly along his jawline before putting his temple against his shoulder. “You know, there’s a dance studio by my apartment in D.C. I can get you a job with a few calls.” Jongin turned his head, pressing his lips to Sehun’s in a hard kiss, both giggling into the kiss. Sehun took that answer as a yes.


End file.
